


A Bond Between Two Worlds

by The_fangirl_arrived



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basically a re-telling of the story from my interpretation, Beware of the use of strong language in some chapters, But I will tease some things here and there sometimes, F/M, Gen, I don't really plan to make a romantic relationship between Sans and Reader, Male-Female Friendship, POV Second Person, POV change along the way, Reader-Insert, There will be a warning on the beginning of the chapters that contain it though don't worry, This won't be my focus tho, more tags to be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fangirl_arrived/pseuds/The_fangirl_arrived
Summary: Undertale is a game well known across the world, with iconic characters and soundtracks to this day. It is one of your favorites and you love it very much. Still, it belongs to the fictional world, like every other game. An unreachable world.... Or so you thought.





	1. They Say Walls Have Ears... And So Does a Game (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Important, please read!
> 
> This is an old work of mine from Quotev that I decided to bring it to light again, but it's not complete. It has five chapter done + a prologue that I will be editing and posting here. If I receive good feedback, I might continue it. So, if you enjoy please leave a comment too, even a simple one means a lot to me and helps me keep my motivation to keep writing after many years that I had stopped.
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!

####  ** Your Point of View **

#### * (If you leave here, your adventure will really be over.)

#### * (Your friends will follow you out of the underground.)

#### Don't _I'm_

#### leave. _ready._

  
  
You can't help but sigh as you play the end of the Pacifist Route.  
  
Don't get the wrong idea, you love Undertale from the bottom of your heart and never get tired of it. Even after playing fot the nth time, you still feel a pang on your chest when Asgore says he and Toriel will take care of you/Frisk and then BAM! Flowey just kills him in cold blood (or sap...? Well, you get the analogy). You feel a bit bad every time you reset the game, thinking how cruel of you to take everyone from the surface and bring them back to the underground with no memories of the journey Frisk went through. Except for one character, that is.  
  
"Sans..." you whisper quietly as you look at his back.  
  
He is the only one who never had the control over a timeline but knows about it. Sans has seen the surface countless times, has seen everyone killed some others... And yet, the worst of it is **no one** remembers **anything **and he can't tell anyone about it. Just thinking how much Sans has to bear it all alone makes your heart squeeze painfully.  
  
"I bet you'd much rather be as clueless about the resets as everyone else, right?" you say out loud as if he could hear you. You lean back on your chair and look at the ceiling of your bedroom.  
  
"I wish I could go to that world and give him a big hug. I'd do anything to end the resets, so Sans and everybody could finally be happy..." you laugh at yourself and shake your head in disbelief for saying such silly things. You should definitely stop caring about fictional characters that much.  
  
With one last sigh, you watch as the final credits start to glitch and Asriel appears on the screen. You always expect something to happen when he appears out of nowhere like that.  
  
You try to dodge all the Special Thanks names to open that secret door in Snowdin and yet again, you fail miserably. Yawning, you turn off your computer and take your phone to look at the time. **It's way past 4 am!  
**  
"HOLY SHI-- WHEN DID IT GET SO LATE?!" you hurry to go to bed, mumbling curses at Toby Fox and his team for making you stay up late playing Undertale. On another day, you would freak out since you'd have only have three hours of sleep before you had to go to college. Fortunately, vacations season had started a few days ago, therefore you don't need to worry about it. Besides, you don't have any roommate to complain at you so there is no problem, unless you make loud noises at this hour. The landlandy and the neighbours wouldn't appreciate it that much.  
  
Sleep doesn't take long to arrive after you turn off the lights and close your eyes.

.  
.  
.

  
_If only it took just a few more minutes for you to drift off to sleep, you would see a faint light followed by a strange sensation of being **pulled** by something... Or **someone.**_


	2. It's Just a Lucid Dream (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a place that is strangely familiar to you. Could it be just a dream or something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major warnings, just a few curses here and there.
> 
> Happy reading!

####  _ ** Your Point of View ** _

  
  
You groan as you slowly wake from your precious slumber, feeling your back hurting like you were sleeping on the floor.  
  
_Ugh, did I fall from the bed...? _You think and open your eyes, expecting to see the bedroom ceiling like usual. This time, however, what you see is quite different: pillars with vineyards stand tall on the walls, leading your vision to a hole far way up from where you lay, to the point you can only see the light from the sky shining down throught it. Wait, what?! Where are you?!  
  
_Okay, that's definitely NOT my ceiling!! _You quickly sit up and feel your hand resting on something that isn't a bedsheet nor a blanket. You look down to see yourself sitting on a bed of golden flowers. _Okay, I'm definitely NOT in my room, what the hell!!! _You stand up and take a look around at your oddly familiar surroundings.  
  
_Wait a second, this cave... This golden flower bed... No way, am I... Am I in the Undertale world?! _You take a few seconds to process what might be going on, until your racional mind steps in and you scoff at your absurd thought. _Pfft, what in the world am I thinking? Undertale, yeah right. I have been so obessed with that game lately that my brain is making a lucid dream. Yeah, that must be it. _You shake your head, convincing yourself, and walk down the path to go to the next room, aware of WHOmust be waiting there.  
  
Just as you thought, the room is empty aside from the yellow flower with a smilling face on the center watching you approach.  
  
"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLO--" Flowey interrupts himself and stares at you with a puzzled expression, like he was wainting for another person.   
  
"Um, hi I guess...?" You frown at his hesitation. _What's wrong with him? Isn't he supposed to continue his act of good, friendly flower? _This seems to bring Flowey back from the trance.  
  
"Ah! You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" You don't need help, in fact, you don't WANT any 'help' from this crazy murderous flower. "I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"  
  
You feel something being pulled out of your chest. It's forceful, akin to someone grasping the front of your shirt, but it doesn't hurt. A heart, just a bit smaller than your fist, floats out in front of you. However, it's not only the sight of it that leaves you speechless, but also the AMOUNT of colors which slowly keeps changing. Flowey also looks astonished by your heart, but manages to recover first, bringing your attention to him again.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stands for? Why, LOVE of course!" _Yeah, and LOVE stands for Level of Violence, but of course you won't tell me that..._  
  
"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" You start to get bored of Flowey's typical charade and let a yawn escape from your mouth, missing the annoyed look he sends you. Without any warning, Flowey throws his 'friendliness pellets of LOVE' at you.  
  
"H-Hey!" As you manage to dodge them all, you end up trippping on your own feet and fall on the floor, many projectiles passing too close to your soul for comfort.

** "YoU kNoW wHaT's GoInG oN hErE, dOn'T yOu?" **Flowey asks with his creepy face.** "AcTuAlLy, YoU'rE nOt FrOm ThIs WoRlD, rIgHt?"**

"Well, I woke up on that bed of flowers and, as long as I know, the Underground is where monsters live, not humans. That obviously means I'm not from here." You can't help but let a mocking smile as you answer his question, which only irritates Flowey even further.

"Don't act like you don't know what I meant, girl!" Annoyed, Flowey surrounds you with bullets. "It doesn't matter anyway, now I'm going to kil--" Before he could finish, a ball of fire throws Flowey away, making the bullets disappear. You smile right away at recognition of the fire magic.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." The goat-looking monster looks at you and sees your smiling form. You're glad she saved you from that psychopatic flower, even though you know you can't get hurt for real in a dream. "I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS."

#### {...}

  
Toriel guides you throughout the Ruins like she always do in the game, until she says she needs to 'attend to some business' that you know they consist on making a butterscotch-cinnamon pie for you, leaving you free to venture around the well-known Ruins. Each time you run into a monster, your soul gets pulled out of your chest and a battle starts. You obviously just ACT and SPARE them, never choosing to FIGHT, just like you do in the game. As much as you have curiosity to play Undyne's and Sans' fights, you can't bring Frisk to kill anyone, you adore the characters too much to see them turn into dust. When you watched your favorite youtuber play the Genocide Run, you cried A LOT, especially over Papyrus' death.

"I will NEVER, EVER do the Genocide Route!" You swear to yourself.

One thing that bothers you on the way to Toriel's Home is the complete lack of a shiny star that recovers HP and fills you with DETERMINATION, the Save Points. You haven't seen one ever since you passed the entrance stairs of the Ruins... But then again, this is just a dream. Your unconscious can't project all the details on a dream.

After you leave the Toy Knife behind, you make your way to Toriel's House. Only after you took the Monster Candy that you noticed you were wearing an outfit similar to Frisk's clothes: a blue long-sleeved sweater with purple stripes, jeans shorts, socks and brown boots. Arriving at your destination, the sweet goat monster takes you inside and shows your new room.

"This room may look too childish for a young lady like you... I can finish the renovations, so you can use that bedroom instead." Toriel says sheepishly. "In truth, never a human as old as you has fallen down here before, so I fear you may be uncomfortable there..."

"No, no, no! This one is just fine! I'm certain I will be okay, thank you mom." You answer, making sure to use the word 'mom' to distract her from those worries, which in turn puts a smile on her face.

"You are welcome, my child. Make yourself at home, if you wish to make any changes just tell me." You nod, smiling reassuringly. 

Toriel leaves and you enter in the room. Although there are a box full of kids' shoes, another full of toys and some stuffed animals, the bedroom doesn't look too childish for your liking. You lay down on the bed, its size just big enough to fit you, ready to take a good nap after walking through the Ruins and battling monster until a thought crosses your mind.

_I'll wake up from this dream, won't I? I don't want it to end so soon... But I guess it's time to go back to real life. I just hope I can remember most of it later._

#### {...}

  
_...Hmm? Something... smells nice... _You don't remember bringing any food to your room while you were playing Undertale. Confused, you stretch up and sit to look for the source of the sweet scent and find a plate with a slice of a pie on the floor near your bed. It smells like butterscotch-cinnamon...? Where did it come from? Slowly, your foggy mind starts to clear and shock seeps into your system. **You're in Toriel's House!**

"H-How am I still here?!" Your brain tries to come up with an answer on why you still aren't back to your room. Something tells you that you may not be dreaming after all, but your logical side refuses to acknowledge this crazy possibility. You decided to try something even more crazy: you get out of bed, take the pie and put it inside one of the shorts pocket... And it works. You stare at it for a few seconds.

"Yep! There's NO WAY in hell this is real life!" Satisfied with your little experiment that proved you could only be able to put a pie on a small pocket without it crumbling on a dream, you leave the bedroom to look for Goat Mom and find her in the living room.

There, you listen to some snail facts and how happy she is to have someone living with her after a long time. That almost prevents you from asking how to leave the Ruins, but you know you have to do it, a feeling tells you that you need to advance further on the Underground if you wished to wake up from this. And so you ask, though with a heavy heart. With a sad expression, you follow Toriel downstairs.

#### {...}

  
"I know you want to leave, but the Underground is still very dangerous even for an adult like you." Toriel tries to convince you.

"I'm so sorry, you have been nothing but kind to me ever since you found me... But I can't stay. I'm sure I'll be fine, so please trust me, mom!" You try to persuade her with the nickname, however she doesn't falter this time. Instead, Toriel turns serious and straighten her pose.

"Very well, prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!" You feel your soul being pulled out of your chest once again. Oh no...

#### * Toriel blocks the way!

  
"O-Oh man... Toriel, mom, I-I uh..." You ACT, but couldn't think of any conversation topics. Many fireballs fly at your direction and you barely manage to evade them.

#### * Toriel prepares a magical attack.

  
_Shit, shit, shit, what do I do??? _You think, frantically looking for a way out of this battle until you remember what you must do. _Duh, of course! Stupid me!_

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"What are you doing?" You don't answer and simply do nothing.

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"Attack or run away!" Two magical hands float around the room, leaving a trail of fire that aims at you. Your reflexes aren't enough this time and some fireballs catch your arm, making you hiss in pain. Fortunately, it doesn't leave a burn or hurts for too long. _Huh? That's weird..._

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"Fight me or leave!" Toriel throws more flaming balls at you while fire columns erupt from the ground, making it impossible to avoid any of the attacks, so you just raise your arms in front of your body. Your soul gets hit and you scream in pain. Unlike before, many burns appear on your body with a much stronger pain and lasting longer. Toriel flinches at your cry, regretting immediately for hurting you with her magic and hopes you will finally give up. But you don't. Despite being hurt, you stand up and look at her with determined eyes.

####  _\- (Y/N) LV 1 HP 13/20_

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"Stop looking at me that way." You know that, to end this battle, you must be with low HP, so you can't use any healing itens if you want to end this quick. You bite down your lip as your soul gets hit again.

####  _\- (Y/N) LV 1 HP 10/20_

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"Go away!" And again.

####  _\- (Y/N) LV 1 HP 06/20_

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"..." And again.

####  _\- (Y/N) LV 1 HP 03/20_

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"I know you can take care of yourself, but..." Toriel doesn't attack you anymore. _Ah, thank god..._

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"But they... ASGORE... Will kill you."

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"We can have a good life here." She smiles, pleading. Your determined look doesn't fade. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"Ha ha... Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save a single human."

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It is not right for me to keep you in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside."

#### * Toriel uses SPARE.

Your soul goes back to your chest, relieved by the end of the battle. Toriel approaches and you notice the guilty look on her face.  
  
"Before you leave, may I do one last thing for you, my child?" You don't know what to expect, but you nod anyway. "Thank you. Please wait here, I will be back shortly." And then she leaves.  
  
After the adrenaline left your system, you take a moment to release a tired sigh and look at yourself. Your clothes are scorched while your arms and legs have burns that still sting. Wow your brain sure outdid itself this time, it almost felt like you were one step away from dying **for real!** Crazy, right? ...Right?  
  
Toriel's arrival prevents your mind to dwell any further on the authenticity of this dream. You notice she has brought a big coat with her.  
  
"It seems like I have done a number on you, I am so very sorry..." She speaks so sadly that makes your heart hurt. Even if you have spent just a few hours with her, she has treated you like you truly were her own child.  
  
"Please don't feel so guilty about it, you had to show me what I'm going to be facing outside. If I couldn't survive against a monster who didn't even wanted to hurt me, I'd be as good as dead the moment someone truly show up for my soul." You shudder as you imagine how your first meeting with Undyne will be.  
  
"Well, you sure proved to be a very determinated human." She smiles at you proudly. "Let me take care of these wounds."  
  
Toriel proceeds to cover you with healing magic. The sensation reminds you of warm baths after a stressful week full of exams and presentations, or the feeling of drinking a nice hot chocolate on a winter day. Your burns disappear along with the pain and even your clothes return to normal. 

####  _\- (Y/N) LV 1 HP 20/20_

  
"Take this coat, you will need it to face the cold outside the Ruins." You take and wear it. It's big on you. The coat covers up your exposed legs and its ends touch your heels. You surprise the goat monster with a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much. For this and everything you've done for me." She wraps her arms around you and squeeze tightly.  
  
"There is no need for thanks." Toriel releases you and you both take a step away. "Goodbye, (Y/N) my child."   
  
"Goodbye, Toriel my mom."  
  
She walks away, not before sending you one last look. You take a deep breath and push the purple door. After a really long hallway you meet, once again, the talking flower who tried to kill you before.  
  
"Awwn, what a touching moment that was. It made me want to throw up." You glare at Flowey as he mocks you. "How boring, even when YOU are here, you still act all goody-two-shoes huh?" You don't get why he gave emphasis on 'you'.  
  
"Also~ I haven't seen you SAVE, not even once, Do you think you are THAT good to go through all the Underground **wHiThOuT** **dYiNg?**" You frown in confusion at his taunt.  
  
"Why would I need to SAVE? I can't die anyway, this is just a dream." Flowey's eyes widen at your answer.  
  
"JUST a--? **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" The flower laughs before turning into his disturbing face. "**yOu ReAlLy ArE aN iDiOt!!**" And then, he vanishes into the ground.  
  
Without other choice, you keep going forward and reach the door that separates the Ruins from Snowdin. Meanwhile, Flowey's words keep circling inside your head, an uneasy feeling taking place on the pit of your stomach. As you push the heavy door with all your strength, you recall the battle against Toriel and the burns you got on your body. You shouldn't have been able to feel pain... No, you shouldn't have been able to feel ANYTHING in a dream... Could it be...?

_Maybe... Just maybe... This **isn't **just a lucid dream after all..._


	3. The Skeleton Knows The Answer (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet with the most famous character of Undertale, Sans the skeleton! But why is he acting so weird? Does he know something you don't? Wait, how does he know who you are?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: more use of curses, like the f-word. It's not used very often, but beware of that if you are sensitive to strong language. And trigger warning for description of panick attack.
> 
> MAN DID THIS TAKE LONG TO FINISH! Seriously, I got waaay too carried away on re-writting this: almost half of this chapter is new content and changes added to the original version. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy reading!

####  ** _ Your Point of View _ **

After finally opening the huge door of the Ruins, you are greeted with a biting cold wind and a few snowflakes on the face. First, you get burned while fighting Toriel, though you didn't FIGHT her, and now you'll probably get frostbite. That's just great.

_ I shouldn't be able to feel cold or pain... _Your mind begins to drift to what has happened to you on this crazy dream so far. _Maybe, just maybe, I'm NOT dreaming._  
  
_No, no, it HAS to be a dream._ Your rational side takes over. _Undertale is just a game. I'm so obsessed with it that my brain created this crazy-ass dream._  
  
_ But I shoudn't feel ANYTHING during a dream! What about the burns I got earlier?!_  
  
_ Okay, let's imagine this: if this really IS reality, it still doesn't make any sense! How the hell did I even get here anyway??_  
  
_ Maybe I have been teleported somehow...?_  
  
_ No, that's impossible. Technology like that doesn't exist yet. What am I, a protagonist of a story or some shi--_  
  
**"H U M A N."  
**   
"AHHHHHH!" You scream when you suddenly hear a voice too close to you and feel something touching your shoulder. You turn around in reflex way too fast, which makes you trip on your feet and fall on your butt for the second time this day. "Ow... Who the fuck-" You then hear laughter.  
  
"oh man, this went better than i had planned." Standing in front of you, Sans the skeleton himself laughs at your misery. "you okay there, kiddo?"   
  
"Well, if you think that almost having a heart attack means being okay, then yep, I'm fine and dandy can't you see?" You answer him sarcastically. You were so deep in thought that you completely forgot Sans sneaks behind you when you enter Snowdin. He just shrugs at your tone and offers you a hand that, in turn, you only narrow your eyes at. "I'm not gonna fall for this cheap whoope-cushion trick."  
  
"heh, smart cookie aren't ya?" Sans offers his other hand and pulls you up to your feet. You notice he isn't short like you expected him to be, though he isn't that tall either: the top of his skull reaches your shoulder at most. If he has that hight, you can't even imagine how tall his brother is. "you may not have fallen for my tricks, but you DID fall for me." His permanent grin widens at that statement.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." You say, trying to play it cool in hopes that Sans think the blush on your face is because of the cold weather. _I-Is he FLIRTING with me???_  
  
"anyway, it's ICE to finally meet you kid, even though we kinda SNOW each other already." _Gods, serious-- Wait, what did he say? _You don't even have the chance to ask when he suddenly becomes serious, his white pinpricks disappearing. "i hope you plan to keep your word, if you don't wanna have a **B A D T I M E.**" _OH WHAT THE--?!_  
  
"D-Don't worry! I-I'm sure I don't wanna have a bad time! Ahaha..." You feel a chill down your spine that's definitely not from the snow. _Okay, slow down there buddy! First you tease me, throw some bad puns while saying you already **know** who I am, and then **threatens **me?! What the hell is wrong with you Sans???_  
  
"good." He says with his pinpricks back, acting like he didn't just threaten to murder you. "welp, we better continue this talk later, my bro is coming. you know what to do, right?" He pushes you through the gate thingy, not waiting for an answer.  
  
In the game, Frisk hides behind the conveniently-shaped lamp, however the object is to small for you, which leaves you with two options: the two snow-covered rocks and Sans' sentry station.   
  
"hurry up kiddo." _He's still far away from us, geez! _You decide to hide behind the station with the bottles of ketchup, mustard and relish. Steps quickly approach you both. _Oh boy, here we go. _"sup, bro?"  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP', BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" You wince at Papyrus' loud voice. _Gods I hope I don't go deaf before they finish this shenanigan. _"YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?"  
  
"staring at my sentry station. i have a few interesting things there. wanna take a look?"  
  
"NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!? I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!"  
  
"hmm... maybe something in my station will help you."  
  
"SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZEBONES!!"  
  
A few skele-puns and yells later, you are allowed to come out of your hiding spot. You walk towards Sans with the intention to ask what in the world did he mean by 'you better keep your word'.  
  
"welp, i'll be up ahead if you need me." And he just teleports away, leaving you alone.  
  
"...I actually needed you NOW, dammit!"

#### {...}

  
You make your way through Snowdin without many problems: a few battles here, petting some dogs there, the usual in this part of the game. However, what has really been bugging you is the lack of Save Points, again. You were hoping to see, at least, the one where Papyrus had placed his frozen spaghetti trap. Of course, you hoped in vain. You only have managed to survive so far thanks to the Nice Creams you bought with the gold given by the monsters you battled.   
  
At last, you arrive at Snowdin Town. The first thing you do is stop by the Shop to buy some Bisicles and Cinnamon Bunnies. With food stocked inside your magical pockets, you rent a room on Snowed Inn. The bedroom doesn't have much, just a big bed and two nightstands with a lamp on one, but it's warm. You're so tired from the cold, the battles and everything going on with Sans that you fall asleep the second your head touches the pillow. Hopefully, the next time you open your eyes you'll find yourself back on your own bed, shocked that you'd slept for so long thanks to this long dream.  
  
That, of course, **doesn't happen. **You wake up only to see you're **still **in the room of the Inn.  
  
"Argh, why?! WHY THIS STUPID DREAM DOENS'T END?!" You grip your hair in frustration and confusion. _This CAN'T be just a dream!_ Your gut feeling insists while your logical mind refuses to give in. _This HAS to be dream! _You take some deep breaths to quiet the argument inside your head and calm yourself.  
  
"Staying here won't do me any good. I have to keep going if I want to know what the hell is going here." Your wish for answers is what keeps you going amidst all the uncertainty. "Well, guess it's time to face Papyrus..."

#### {...}

You leave Snowdin Town behind and head to the path next to the river, advancing until you can see a very tall figure waiting for you. You prepare yourself for another 'boss' battle.  
  
"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!!" You try not let a chuckle escape at the younger skeleton's 'cockiness'. If a guy in real life said those things to you, you'd just scoff and walk away from the asshole, but since it's Papyrus we're talking about, you know he doesn't mean any harm.  
  
"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT." _Damn, wish I had this confidence. _"I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMAN... WORRY NOT!!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOURS..." He hesitates and turns away from you.  
  
"NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!!! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!!! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!!! POWERFULL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS!!! THAT'S PAPYRUS!!! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Your soul leaves your body, iniciating the battle. _Alright, let's do this!_

#### * Papyrus blocks the way!

  
As you already know, you have to flirt with Papyrus at the start. The problem is, you are TERRIBLE at flirting! _Ah gods, what do I say? How do I flirt with a skeleton??? _You decide to say the first thing that comes to mind and hope for the best.  
  
"H-Hey there Papyrus~ You look very, uh, handsome in that armor!" You throw a wink at him to make it more 'flirty'. _Shit that was the worst, no way he's going to--_  
  
"WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR **ULTIMATE FEELINGS!**" _Nevermind, that worked. _"W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!!!"  
  
"I can make spaghetti!" Not only you can make that, but also many other things. After all, you kind of had to know, at least, how to boil water and throw pasta in it to not starve while living away from your parents.  
  
"OH NO!! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STARDARDS!!!" _He sure is easy to please, haha! _"I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU...? LET'S DATE L-LATER!!"  
  
Papyrus proceeds to send some tiny bones at you, which you easily step away from them. With the flirting part out of the way, you don't ACT anymore.

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT... THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK!'" Then, he summons many blue bones with many sizes at your direction. Remembering Sans advice from the game, you stand still as they pass next and through your body without doing any damage.   
  
What you aren't prepared for is the sudden weight that falls onto you, like gravity became higher the moment your heart turned blue. The shock almost gets you hit by a bone quickly flying at you. _W-WHOA, WHAT THE HELL?!_  
  
"YOU'RE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" _Shit, I'm so screwed!!_

#### * You're blue now.

  
Looks like this battle isn't going to be as easy as you were expecting it... 

#### {...}

  
"Ugh... I've never wished so much to wake up from a dream before. This is beyond ridiculous now!" If you looked up the phrase 'done with all this shit' on the urban dictionary, a photo of you right now would definitely be there.  
  
The experience of fighting the precious skeleton brother named Papyrus was not even close to what you had imagined. It was much worse than any of the PE class you'd had during high school, if that was even possible! Each time you got hit by those bones, it felt like they were made of steel because, oh my fucking god, did they HURT. And the time he had his 'absolutely normal attack'? Only in hell that was a NORMAL attack! Or when he created that row with a big-ass last bone? You were sure that was your end. Only thanks to that wacky gravity that you survived. Newton and Einstein would surely be rolling in their graves, if they knew that.   
  
_If THAT was Papyrus' fight, I don't even want to imagine what fighting Sans' would be like... Not that I'd ever try to know that._  
  
Speaking of Papyrus, he must be waiting for you to go to his house to have your date, but, in all honesty, you don't have enough sanity left to go through anything anymore. So, you head to your next destination: the Waterfall.  
  
Arriving there, you pass next the echo flower and the monster kid, deciding to talk with him later, and make your way straight to Sans.  
  
"wow, you sure seem done with life. are you really the same human i talked to a few hours ago?" Sans teases you, but you're having none of that and just roll your eyes.  
  
"Whatever. Can we please go to Grillby's already?" He looks at you for a moment before shrugging. He holds you by the wrist and teleports.  
  
At the bar/diner/whatever the place is, Sans greets everyone there while you just walk straight ahead. You sit on the stool with the whoopee cushion, resulting in a few snickers from the monsters around, but you silently take it and throw at the bar counter. The skeleton takes note of your annoyed behavior and decides to order for the both of you. He waits for Grillby to go prepare your orders to speak up.  
  
"hey, what's wrong kid? you're awfully quiet. i usually hear you give at least a giggle at my puns and tricks." You frown at his last statement. _There he goes again, saying stuff about me!_  
  
"Sans, could you PLEASE stop acting so damn weird?! For the love of god..." He raises a non-existent brow at you.  
  
"uhh, acting weird like...?" His oblivious act is the last straw on your composure.  
  
"Like you know me! You've been saying strange things since forever now! Like how it's 'ice' to FINALLY meet me, that you hope I keep some PROMISE I made, hell you THREATENED me about giving me a 'bad time' if I don't! I don't even know what I promised to you!!!" You put your face in both of your hands and let out a frustrated sigh. "I just wanna wake up from this fucking dream already..."  
  
"dream? you're kidding right? this ain't a dream, buddy." You instantly freezes hearing Sans' words and slowly turns your head to look at him. Seeing your wide eyes, Sans becomes confused. "wait, did you seriously think this was a dream the whole time?"  
  
"T-This isn't... a d-dream...?" Repeting the same words out loud makes something click on your mind. _Oh gods this is actually real life... Then that means... Oh gods, no! No no NO!! _Your head is a mess of thoughts, you can't focus on anything. Your vision starts to dark, the sounds around you get distant and the room begins to spin. Your breath is irregular and you feel nauseous, suffocated by the amount of people inside. You have to get out of here now! NOW!! GO!!!  
  
"kid, are you okay? kid...? wha-- hey where you go-- (y/n)! (Y/N)!" You burst out running from Grillby's as fast as possible, not hearing Sans calling out for you.

You don't even pay attention to where your feet are taking you, you just run and run and run. When you finally acknowlodge your body's begs for a break, you lean on a nearby wall with a heaving chest and slide down, hiding your face in your knees. But, instead of relaxing, your scrambled thoughts catch up with your mind.  
  
_This is not a dream... I really AM in the Undertale world. This clothes, my soul, the fights, the pain... EVERYTHING is real._  
  
_ But, what will happen if I die? I haven't saved a single time... Actually, I haven't seen a single Save Point ever since the Ruins._  
  
_ Does that mean I'll die for real?!_  
  
_ Wait a second! Flowey knows I haven't saved... Then..._  
  
_ Oh fuck it's just a matter of time until he finds out I don't have a Save File and then he'll hunt me and find me AND KILL ME AND TAKE MY SOUL AND JUST--!!!_  
  
"(Y/N)!"   
  
"AHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE I BEG YOU!" You scream and try to protect yourself when you hear a voice saying your name.  
  
"hey hey calm down, it's me!" You take a peek from behind your arms and you recognize it's Sans who's holding you by the shoulders. He sees you're shaking and hyperventilating. "it's okay, i'm not gonna hurt you. take deep breaths and focus on my voice. breath in... and out... just like that."  
  
You try your best to calm your breathing and don't even notice your nails digging into your palms to the point of bleeding. To prevent you for hurting yourself even more, Sans gently pries your fists open to hold your hands and you grip them tightly. It takes you a few more breaths until you've finally calmed down completely and let go of the skeleton's hands. Seeing you better now, he takes a seat next to you and releases a sigh.   
  
"this place is really dangerous, y'know? a rock could WATERFALL on someone's head at any time." Sans comments.  
  
"Really, Sans?" You shake your head and let out a chuckle before realizing what he said. "Hold on, we're in the **Waterfall?!**" Only now you take a look on your surroundings: you are in the Waterfall indeed. "Holy shit, I ran all the way here??"   
  
"you did. and you know how dangerous that was?! just a bit farther and you would've run into undyne!" Although you're surprised about Sans' concern for your safety, he has a point, that really was careless on your part. And so, you lower your head in shame.  
  
"Sorry about that... I didn't know where I was going. Everything became too much and I just..." Seeing how you genuinely feel bad, he gives up on the scolding.  
  
"'s okay. just don't make me run like that EVER again, thought i was gonna die there." He jokes, trying to lighten up the mood which doesn't work very well. Silence falls between you two until he decides to speak again. "by the way you reacted, you didn't think this was reality huh?"  
  
"Actually, the idea had crossed my mind a lot of times, but I thought it was way too absurd to be true. The signs were all in front of my face the whole time, and yet..." You trail off, resting your head on the wall behind you and look up at the crystallized ceiling. "Well, that's one mystery down at least. There are still many questions left unanswered..."  
  
"i, um..." You turn your look to Sans, hand rubbing the back of his neck in hesitation. "i may have some of those answers you're looking for..."   
  
"YOU WHAT?!?" Your eyes widen in disbelief at his revelation and you can't stop yourself from asking everything that was on your mind. "**HOW** DID I GET HERE? **WHY** AM I HERE? DID **YOU **BRING ME HERE?! HOW DO YOU EVEN **KNOW **ME?! HOW DO I--"  
  
"whoa there, slow down kid! one at a time!!" Sans says, overwhelmed by your flow of questions. "look, i don't have ALL the answers, but i believe i owe you some explanations." He shifts on his seat at your unflinching gaze and clears his non-existing throat. "okay then, sit tight. it's gonna be a long story."

####  _ Sans' Point of View _

_ I don't even remember how long this resets thing has been going. Months? Years? Or even decades? Honestly, it's hard to keep track how many times I have lived through the same few days. And I've also stopped caring a long time. Anyway..._

_** I think it all started the day the kid, Frisk, came through the Ruin's doors.**_  
  
_ Frisk seemed to be a nice human, didn't talk much and played along Papyrus' puzzles. That earned them a few points of my trust. It was weird they didn't look bothered about seeing monsters. Actually, the kid looked like they were having fun interacting with us, I even caught a glimpse of a smile a few times._  
  
_ The human went throught the whole Underground, making friends left and right. I was honestly shocked even UNDYNE, out of all people, became friends with them. They sure were something special. Many monsters begun to have hope again we'd finally be free now that the seventh human soul was here, but many others started to feel conflicted with that idea, Frisk would have to die for that to happen after all. Even **I** felt that way, the closer from the castle they got._  
  
_ But, by the time I met them on the Final Corridor, I didn't care if they decided to not face Asgore and we didn't get our freedom. And I believed Papyrus and the others didn't care either. None of us wanted Frisk to die. We even interrupted the battle to stop them from killing each other. Well, Tori did. Then, that weedshowed up and took all of our souls. Though it was thanks to him that the Barrier was broken without anyone dying._  
  
_ The surface was incredible. Everyone was so happy. Even I was, I admit. We were free.** We were truly free. **However... _  
  
** That happiness was short-lived.  
**  
_ Before I knew it, I was back at my room hearing my brother yell at me for being late at sentry duty. What just happened? Was it all a dream? The more I tried to think about it, more it faded from my mind. When I left the house, I had forgotten about it altogether. But the feeling of **deja vu** stayed._  
  
_ That time, when I met Frisk, it was completely different. They were cold, without emotions... I didn't like the uneasy feeling I had. Were humans supposed to be like that? What sent me red flags was the fact my brother didn't even _**see **them the first time. That couldn't be good. I was wary of them, unfortunately not enough to investigate them. When I noticed the complete lack of monsters at Snowdin, only founding alarming mounts of **dust, **it was already too late. On the exit of Snowdin Town, Papyrus' scarf laid there, covered in dust... **That was a declaration of war.  
**  
_ On the Last Corridor, as my last foolish effort if there was some good left inside **that thing**, I asked if they thought even the worst person could change. They don't answer, as expected of someone with a Level of Violence of 19. I fought like never before, giving my all for the first time, but it wasn't enough. **Of course **it wasn't enough. As if someone, or **anyone **at that point, could stand up against such a powerful soul. And when their knife cut me... I found myself in my room._  
  
**Again.  
**  
_ This sick cycle continued to repeat itself many other times. Everyone going to the surface, everyone getting killed... Each time, however, I recalled more and more. It took me a long time to understand what was going on, what were resets, timelines and how all that was linked to Frisk. And I found out I wasn't the only one who knew about those things, **that ****weed** had the knowledge too. I also learned that, during the Genocide Timelines, Frisk isn't themselves. They are controlled by **Chara, **a psychopathic kid who was the First Fallen Human. We even exchanged a few 'friendly' words during our fights._  
  
_ But no matter how hard I tried, hoped, **begged... **Things were **never **different._  
  
_ So I stopped trying whatsoever. If my fate was to be trapped in this damn cycle forever, with the life of all the monsters depending on a human child's will, so be it. I'll do my part as a good puppet on the stage does: I'll guide them if it's Frisk and I'll die if it's Chara. Sickeningly simple like that. That was my life._  
  
**Until something changed.  
**  
_ In one timeline, Frisk became different. They were acting really weird, like there was someone talking to them. But there wasn't anyone else with them. I thought the kid was just playing, trying something different, maybe they grew bored of the same thing over and over again. But that couldn't be the case, they've never done this before. So why now?_  
  
_ At some point, I asked them if they weren't going to introduce their new buddy to me, guessing it was an imaginary friend they created. The kid told me the name, apparently the friend was a girl named **(Y/n), **gave me a descriptionon how she looked like and said she was going to keep them company. Didn't think much about it later on, as I knew soon it would be that psycho's turn to show up. **But they didn't.**_  
  
_ In fact, Frisk and their 'friend' kept coming back to the next timelines. What was even more bizarre, I started to **hear **the supposedly 'imaginary friend''s voice. It was too strange, hearing a voice with no body. First, the confusion came: how was that even possible? Was I finally going crazy?; and then came the wariness: could this (Y/n) character be like Chara and plan to manipulate Frisk? Is this a new threat? However, no matter how many times the kid resetted, they never became murderous. _  
  
_ Frisk would say the bodiless voice was **fond** of us? Especially of **me**?? A 'kind-hearted' female voice that didn't make the kid kill us all? I guessed that would be the reason why there hadn't been any Genocide Runs... The timeliness were too peaceful and I knew it couldn't last long. **And I was right**, although I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not._  
  
_ On the last timeline, when Papyrus was packing his things to 'move' to the surface, I heard a noise coming from my workshop behind the house, which had never happened before in any of the many resets. There, I found out the sound was coming from the machine I've worked on for ages. It was the **warning alarm.** It didn't make any sense, that useless thing had been dead for a long time, why is it working?! I tried everything I could to fix whatever the cause was, even my brother helped me, until it flashed a **bright light** and knocked me out unconscious. When I woke up, to no one's surprise, the world had resetted for the nth time. Without much of a choice, I went to my usual spot to wait for Frisk to come...._  
  
**However, someone entirely different appeared instead.  
**   
I was shocked, completely confused. Just who was that person? What the hell was going on?! I hid in the forest to take a closer look. They were a human, a girl it seemed like, and wore the same clothes as Frisk's and a big coat, but definitely weren't a child. She looked strangely familiar, even though I was certain I'd never seen her before. When I heard her voice, I recognized it right away: she had the same voice as the kid's 'imaginary friend', which clearly wasn't so imaginary as I thought...

#### {...}

  
"and that's it. from that point to now, you know what happened. sorry for the boring story." I say, finishing my explanation of everything that had happened to me until her mysterious arrival. I apologize to (Y/n) when I notice her deep frown.  
  
"Trust me, it DEFINITELY wasn't boring. Just too much information at once for my brain to process..." She lets out a deep breath and rubs her temple. I can almost see smoke coming from her ears. "So, I'm guessing I was brought here by your strange machine then..."  
  
"that's my teory, yeah. although i haven't the slightest idea on how, 'cause i sure wasn't the one. i didn't even know you were another human and not just a freaky voice with no body."  
  
"Hey! Don't call me freaky!" She pushes my shoulder when I laugh at her shocked face. "There's one thing you haven't explained to me, yet." I raise a brow at that. What did I forget to tell her? "What's this 'promise' you kept bringing on about? As far as I remember, I didn't promise you anything when we met."  
  
"oh that. well, last timeline, when we were on the surface watching the sun again, I heard your voice saying you'd do anything to end the resets so we could finally be happy." When I heard that, it made me want to laugh at the hypocrisy: if she truly wished for our hapiness, why not leave Frisk alone then?   
  
"Oh. S-So you heard that too." _Wait, is she...? Is she blushing? What kind of reaction is that? Doesn't matter, now that she's here, though, I will make sure she fulfills this._  
  
"yeah, i did. so i hope you keep your word. **O r e l s e...**" I show (Y/n) my glowing eye to prove there will be consequences if she backs out.  
  
"O-Okay okay! I'll keep it! No need to threat me again, geez!" She raises her hand in surrender, until she becomes apprehensive. "Actually Sans, I... I don't think I can do this."  
  
"**W h a t d i d y o u s a y?**"  
  
"I-I'll probably d-die before I can even reach Asgore's castle!" My eyes turn back to normal and I shrug absentmindedly at her concern.  
  
"nah, you'll be fine. if you die, just go back to your last Save Po--"  
  
"But that's the problem! I didn't Save anywhere! There **aren't **any Save Points here!" My eyesockets widen in shock at her revelation. _What? How come there are **NO **Save Points?! What's going on here?!_ "And to make things worse, Flowey is already suspicious of me! It's just a matter of time until he finds out I have no Save File and then go after me to take my soul!! W-What do I do? I don't wanna d-die..."  
  
The sight of tears coming out from (Y/n)'s snaps me back from my thoughts. _She doesn't have a Save File and Flowey is going after her soul... Fuck, I can't let her die, she may be my only way out of this cycle. I have to do something. _  
  
"hey, everything will be fine. i won't let that weed lay a single vine at you (y/n)." I carefully put a hand on her shoulder to have her attention. She flinches at my touch, but snaps out of her panick state. "i will protect you during your journey through the Underground, i promise."  
  
"...I thought you hated making promises?" She looks at me with puffy, red eyes.  
  
"i do, but tori asked me to protect the human who comes through that door in the forest. i can't say no to someone like her." I use my words from the little chat I have with the kid over MTT restaurant, and she gives a short laugh, catching the reference.  
  
"Thank you, Sans. I'm a bit better now." She wipes her eyes and nose and shoots me a small smile. I take back my hand and return her smile with my one. Well, a slightly bigger one since I'm always smiling.  
  
"no problem kid." She rolls her eyes when I go back to calling her a kid and stands up to... Walk back to Snowdin? "hey, where you goin'? undyne's this side." I point to the opposite direction.  
  
"I know. She'll have to see me later." (Y/n) looks back at me and grins. "I have a date first." And I watch her retreating form going back to Snowdin Town to have a date with Paps.  
  
That girl is a mystery. She was controlling Frisk all this time, but wasn't aware of it? I call that bullshit. She's more powerfull than she looks, and yet... How come she doesn't have a Save File? Could it truly be possible she doesn't have control over this timeline? If so... Can this be the reason she may be able to end the resets? Ugh, I hate being in the dark like that.  
  
(Y/N) claims to wish for our happiness, never made Frisk kill anyone even though she could, but she's no innocent. She resetted many many times, anyway. Although, to be honest, I'd rather see the barrier broken n times than see everybody killed n times.  
  
The new human better not try anything funny, now that she said she'll keep her word. Regardless, I'll keep an eyesocket on her. After all, promises can be easily broken.   
  
Man, what a mess I've gotten myself into. I'll have to play the babysitter for her, but how the hell am I going to do that? I have no idea. The weed probably knows she's not from this world, so I better be extra careful with him. He can try, but I ain't gonna let the girl die. She may be the key for the end of this nightmare. Hopefully it's gonna be easier since she knows what to expect...

.  
.  
.

  
_Oh Sans, if only you knew what awaits you..._


	4. Making A Selfish Choice (Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all those mind-blowing revelations, you continue your adventure through the Underground with a goal: end the Resets and free the monsters once and for all. However, danger lies at every corner and the fear of death is constant. Can you really do this without a Save File? Just keep in mind that every choice has its consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: use of curses again.
> 
> Happy reading!

####  _ Your Point of View _

  
  
  
Your journey throughout the Underground was as calm as a walk in the park. 

_ "NGAHHH COME BACK HERE, YOU DAMN HUMAN!!!"_  
  
_"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!! I'M JUST TRYING TO SAVE EVERY--OH SHIT ANOTHER SPEAR!!!"_  
  
...Except that it wasn't calm at all.  
  
After the crazy date with Papyrus, you headed to the Waterfall to have a 'friendly' first meeting with Undyne, if running away from an armored fish lady who threw magical spears at you is considered friendly, that is. During the boss battle, everytime her spears were close to kill you, they'd always end up missing your soul for some 'mysterious' reason. Of course you knew that was Sans' doing.  
  
Yes, Sans helping you out. Or, as he liked to say much to your embarrassment: he was babysitting you. You were very surprised, to say the least, when you first saw the skeleton further inside the Waterfall. Well, you didn't exactly saw him. You wouldn't even have known he was there if you hadn't noticed the small sign he gave you: when you were on that bridge above the Underground's dumpster, you would have gotten trapped between the spears Undyne had summoned from the ground, if it wasn't for your soul suddenly turning cyan for a split second and the force that pulled you away from your certain death. You'd recognize those powers anywhere.  
  
Although Sans was accompanying you, he couldn't stay next you: Undyne would turn her weapon at him too if she saw the older skeleton protecting a human. He wasn't really fond of going out of his way to protect you, but he didn't complain for too long. In fact, he took every opportunity to tease you: popping out behind you just to see you squeal and laugh at your misery, throwing some lame pick-up lines he read somewhere and constantly reminding you of all the embarassing things you said before.  
  
_"or that time you said you had a thing for guys with sexy deep voices like min--"_  
  
_ "LALALALALA~ I'M NOT HEARING YOU!!!!!"_  
  
Despite all the teasing, the adventure actually brought you two close. You swore you saw a genuine smile during your little contest of who could come up with the lamest joke which, to no one's surprise, Sans won. Maybe he could feel comfortable around you because he could finally talk with someone who knew about timelines and resets without being a threat. That's what you hoped for.

  
In Hotland, Sans couldn't appear much due to Alphys' constant vigilance on your form. She knew about his hot-dog stand in there, but she'd definitely wonder why was he accompanying you on your way to the Capital, which you'd have some problems to come up with a good excuse. Also, you were smart enough to save the Spider Donut you had bought in the Ruins to end Muffet's battle quickly, much to Sans relief, the less work the better for him.  
  
You got so used to have the not-so-lazy skeleton with you that you were shocked to hear Sans wouldn't be able to follow you into the CORE, when you both were eating at the MTT Resort. You didn't understand, why couldn't he come?   
  
_"it's complicated... everytime i think about going to the core, my body and soul just refuse. i guess i have some bad memories from that place, but i just can't seem to recall them. it feels like... like i lost someone there? which makes no sense, since it has been just paps and i... argh, i dunno. sorry kid, i know this all sounds like bull but i-"_  
  
_"It's okay Sans, I'm not going to force you to come with me. Something bad may have happened there and your mind is trying to protect you from those memories. I'll be fine, don't worry. Besides, I can survive for a little while without my babysitter constantly holding my hand."_  
  
_ "JUST a little while, you say~?"_  
  
_ "SAAANS!"_  
  
_ "okay okay, haha! ...but thanks for understanding kiddo."_  
  
While listening to Sans trying explain the reason of his hesitation about going to the Core, you realized who was the someone he had supposedly lost there: **W. D. Gaster. **That could mean some theories about this mysterious character, who was found when people messed with the game's code, may be **true.** Does that mean you might be able to meet him at this world...? No, probably not, Gaster fell into the Void after all.  
  
Despite saying he couldn't go, you still noticed Sans in the audience giving you a hand at Mettaton's battle, which you were very much grateful.  
  
All in all, this whole adventure has been a surreal experience for you. Who would have thought that one day you'd be teleported to the world of one of your favorite games? If someone had told you that, you'd be very concerned for that person's sanity.   
  
However, like most things in life, this journey has had its share of bad things. Even though you had Sans to help you out, more often than not you found yourself just a step away from dying. Just one mistake, one unsuccessful dodge and your life would be gone for good. You feared your luck would run out at any moment. If that wasn't enough for you to worry, your head didn't give you a break either.  
  
After your panic attack in the Waterfall, your mind kept reminding constantly that danger was everywhere and that you should do something about it. You don't have a Save File, so what in the world could you do?! You tried your best to not let Sans know about your fear, he was already doing a great job protecting you and you didn't want to bother him even more. But the further you advanced, more your fear grew inside your soul and hearing Sans saying he wouldn't be there to help you fight the King only made the matters worse. You knew Asgore wasn't going to let anyone interfere in the battle, but that fact had completely slipped from your brain. Which brings you to this moment.  
  
Right now, you stand on the Throne Room watching Asgore walk towards the Barrier to wait for your final decision.  
  
_'If you go there, Asgore will **kill **you.' _  
  
"No, no I don't want to die. I can't die! Not here! I'm so close to free everyone! Ah, but..."  
  
_'...But even if you manage to survive this battle, you'll have to fight **Flowey.'**_  
  
"Fuck, that's right. There's still Omega Flowey, oh no..."  
  
_'The possibility of you defeating him without dying is **very slim.**'_  
  
"Shit, I can't go but I can't stay either. What the fuck am I supposed to do then?! Argh if only I had a DAMN SAVE--! Huh? Wait, is that... A **button**? Wha-?! T-That's the **RESET button?! **Since when I had this?!?"  
  
_'If you **RESET **now, maybe you can have a **SAVE FILE** next timeline.'_  
  
"I can't believe I had this power this whole time... But should I really do this? Isn't this what I came here for, to **stop **the resets for Sans?"  
  
_'But if you do, you'll have a Save File next timeline and you won't need to **bother **Sans to protect you anymore. He will be **glad** to not have to go through all that trouble again.'_  
  
"That's true... **I'll do this. **This... This will be better for everyone, yeah. Gods, I really hope so. ...**Sans, please forgive me for this.**"

#### * (Do really you wish to RESET the world?)

#### No, _Yes,_

#### I don't. _I do._

.  
.  
.

#### {...}

When you open your eyes again, you find yourself in the middle of... The dark? You can't see anything. You raise your hands close to your face and are surprised by the fact that you **can **see them. Actually, you can see yourself just fine. So, are you in the middle of **nothing?** Like, nothing at all? Just a cold, black emptiness... **Like a Void.** _Where am I? Did... Did the Reset not work? That can't be..._

You decide to walk around to see if there's some way out of this place. You walk and walk and walk, but it feels like you haven't moved at all. Nothing changes to give you a sense of direction. You may as well be walking in circles. And then...  
  
"Gah!!! W-W-What the hell was that sound?!" You almost jump out of your skin when you suddenly hear a sound filling the void-like place. Was that... A giggle? "Oh gods, don't tell me I've been teleported to a horror movie..."

You begin to walk faster in an attempt to stay away from whoever the hell is giggling. However, the sound is everywhere, you can't find the source of it to know if you're getting away or getting clos--

_'BOO!'_

"AHHHHHHH!" You scream at the sound right in front of your face, which results on you falling on the floor and scooting back from it. _Goddammit that's the third time I'd fallen on my ass! I've never been this clumsy in my-_

_ 'Ahahahaha! Man, your reactions are just priceless, hahahaha!' _Your frustrations at your clumsiness at interrupted by a child-like voice speaking between laughs. ...Wait, a **child-like voice?**

You look up and see, indeed, a child starring down at you with their **blood red eyes **and wearing a very distinct **green striped shirt. **This is not good...

**"C-Chara?!"**

_'Oh, so you know my name?' _Chara says with a fake surprised expression, which quickly turns into a smirk. _'Of course you do, right **(Y/n)?**' _

"H-How do you even--"

_'How do I know your name? Oh please, I know you were the one "guiding" Frisk the previous timelines. Heh no, I'm not dumb like that comedian, I know who you _**_really_ **_are. You are a _**_player.'_ **Seeing you completely in shock makes their smirk widen in satisfaction. _'Surprised much? I knew this world became a playground for other humans a long time ago. What is it called again? **Undertale, **wasn't it?'_

"This... You... Oh my god..." You're speechless at their revelation. _So, that time when Chara reveals themselves to the player, they knew... Wait a minute_. You stand up, using your hight to your advantage, and show you're not shocked of their presence anymore. "Wait, that still doesn't explain how you know me! I've NEVER done the Genocide Route for you to talk to me!"

_'Do you really think I only show up when Frisk kills someone? How dumb of you.' _Chara rolls their eyes at your silly attempt of intimidation and starts floating in the air. _'I was always near, waiting for the moment you begin the **fun**, and yet you NEVER did. It was so **boring** to watch you and Frisk "free" the monsters every single time. But then again, you _**_did_ **_torture them: always giving them the taste of freedom just to **steal it away and throw them back to the Underground!'**_

Your brave front fades as guilt sets on your shoulders. You know they are not wrong. You felt bad everytime you played the game again, but you never imagined your actions were **actually **affecting the characters in their reality. Delighted by your lack of response, the child continues.

_'I admit I was quite surprised when I saw you waking up in the Ruins. A human from the other world had never appeared before. In the end, it didn't really matter having you here, as you did what you always do. Seriously, do you never tire of being nice?' _They sigh, exasperated. _'Still, I'm glad you decided to listen to me for once.' _This statement finally gets a reaction from you.

"What are you talking about?" You ask, totally puzzled. "I've never heard anything from you the entire journey."

_'Who do you think told you to **RESET** the timeline so you could have a **SAVE FILE**? Or were you so scared of dying that you didn't even realize I was talking to you **since the Waterfall?**' _You can't believe what you're hearing...

"You little...! IT WAS YOU!!" You point an accusatory finger at Chara, raising your voice in anger. "IT WAS YOU WHO MADE ME PARANOID! YOU MANIPULATED ME TO DO A RESET! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!!!" 

_'Hey, I didn't lie to you.' _They say, unfazed by your outburst._ 'You **do have **a Save File now, see?'_

####  _ (Y/N) LV 1 000:00_

####  _ Place Unknown_

####  _ Continue Cancel_

  
True to their words, a Save File with your name appears between you both. However, before you can touch the CONTINUE button...

"Hey! I was going to-- OH WHAT THE FUCK?!" The File disappears and Chara's face turns extremely creepy as they slowly get closer to you.

_'I never said _**_YOU_ **_would be the one using it, though~' _

Your eyes widen in fear and you take a step back in a futile attempt to run away, where would you even go? Then, masses of darkness grab both of your legs and arms, preventing you from moving further.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO!" You scream and try to struggle free desperately when your soul gets called out of your chest. "STAY AWAY FROM IT! GET BACK!"

Chara ignores your shouts and grabs your colorful soul, making it turn pitch black. Your full body is swallowed by darkness and the last thing you hear is their voice, laughing maniacally. 

** _'I AM THE ONE IN CONTROL NOW!'_ **


	5. Dusty Hands And Growing L.O.V.E (Chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind with fear, you made a decision you now regret deeply and its consequences are the worst they can be. With a hold on your soul, Chara kills the monsters from the Underground without any mercy, while you can only watch your hands becoming dustier and your LV getting higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: as always, swearing.
> 
> Fun fact: this is the first time I decided to change the title from the original lol.
> 
> Happy reading!

####  _ Chara's Point of View _

  
  
  
I open (Y/n)'s-- No, **my** eyes to see the well-familiar hole of Mt. Ebott far away and feel the bed of golden flowers beneath me. This feeling... I didn't realize how much I missed it. And I'm not talking about the feeling of waking up in the Ruins with a body. I'm talking about the feeling of waking up with a **new **body.  
  
You see, after using Frisk's body for so long, it got boring. Each time a new player appeared, a 'new' Frisk appeared too. Those humans weren't so different from each other, because they always did the same: they make Frisk befriend every monster and break the Barrier at first, then they RESET just to see what happens if everyone is killed. Some players would like to play Undertale again even after I destroyed the world, so they'd give Frisk's soul away to me and I brought everything back.   
  
Heh, I find very amusing how hypocrites those humans are. They claim to _love_ those monsters, but don't think twice before _killing _them all the next timeline. On their heads, they did nothing wrong, since we are all **characters of a game. **Tsk, tsk, they have no idea how their actions affect this world. That **girl **though... She is different from the rest.  
  
(Y/n) never tried the Genocide Route, but that doesn't mean she never **wanted to**. I'd heard her saying in a timeline how she wished to fight the comedian, but didn't have the heart to murder her so-beloved characters. Yeah right, she's too much of a **coward** to try. Still, her 'love' didn't stop her from resetting time and time again.  
  
But, to be able to come to this world... Maybe there's something really special about her.  
  
What I said before was true, I really was surprised when I saw her instead of Frisk. How can a player be here...? That comedian said it might be because of his machine, but there's no way he could build a trash so powerful that it ruptured the void and cut through time and space. There must be something else going on here...  
  
You know what? It doesn't matter.  
  
What matters is that I have a soul again! And not any soul. Bravery, Integrity, Kindness, Perseverance, Justice, Patience, Determination, **all **the seven traits are in one, what a treat! (Y/n) definitely is my **best partner.** And talking about her...  
  
_'I shouldn't have resetted... I shouldn't have rushed things, I should have talked to Sans to prepare a plan dammit! If, If only I had told him... If knew it was YOU speaking to me, I... goddammit how could I be so fucking stupid?!'_  
  
"Enough of this already, I'm doing you a favor." I roll my eyes, listening to her drama. I may have trapped the girl in the void, however, her soul is still connected to her, so we can still communicate with each other. Regardless of this, she can't control her body anymore.  
  
_'FAVOR?! I'VE NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!!!'_  
  
"God, stop yelling! You're gonna give me a headache." I rub my temples at her annoying screaming. "And I'm only doing what you were too **coward **to do. Didn't you always wonder what would it be like to FIGHT the comedian? Now you'll know~!" The darkness materializes on my hand and assumes the shape of a knife.  
  
**This will be so much fun!  
**

#### {...}

  
"Heh, didn't think I'd see you back here. So, that whole story of 'ending the resets' was just fiddle-faddle?" Asriel, or should I say Flowey, says tauntingly. "Or have you finally choosed to give up and **LeT mE hAvE yOuR sOuL?**" What an idiot, he still hasn't noticed it's me. In fact... This is good. I don't want to ruin the fun yet.  
  
"Go ahead then. Try to kill me, Flowey." I say, nonchalantly. "I will come back, anyway."  
  
"Tch, you idiot, you don't have a--!"  
  
"**Now** I have a Save File." I interrupt and show it to him. He tries to hide it, but I smile smugly at his confusion. "And don't worry, this time everything will be much more... **Interesting.**"  
  
Asriel opens his mouth to speak, but changes his mind and quickly vanishes into the ground as rapid footsteps are heard in the distance.  
  
"Hello, is there someone here...? Ah, oh my! It is a...!" I hear **her** voice in shock. Then, a very familiar female goat monster comes into view. "Greetings, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS."  
  
**Hello again, mother.  
**

#### {...}

#### * YOU WON!

#### * You earned 10 XP and 20 gold.

#### * Your LOVE increased.

####  _\- (Y/N) LV 2 HP 20/24_

**  
** _'__No! That poor Froggit... What have they ever done to you...'_  
  
"Ah~ That was nice! It's been a while since I last saw a monster turn to dust." I say, satisfied with my work. "So (Y/n), how do you feel about having your LV increased for the first time?"  
  
_'Fuck. You.'_  
  
"Wow, rude! Here I am, taking the time to wonder how are you feeling and you just spit nasty words at me." I feign being hurt by her words, which she obviously sees through it. "Oh well, you'll accept this path sooner or later. This is just the beginning, hahaha! Now, I believe there is somebody who is **dying** to see us!"**  
**

#### {...}

####  _\- (Y/N) LV 3 HP 28/28_

  
.  
.  
.

"Very well, prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

#### * Toriel blocks the way!

  
Do you want proof? Very well, I will show you how **strong **I am! However, I shall have a bit of... **Entertainment** first.

_'Huh? What do you mean by entertainment? What are you planning Chara?!'_

Oh, don't worry your pretty little head, you'll see~ Ha ha ha!

#### * You use SPARE.

  
_'Wha-- You're using SPARE?'_

"What are you doing?" I give a small smirk at (Y/n)'s suspicious tone as I easily dodge Toriel's attacks. 

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"Attack or run away!" No matter how many fireball she sends at me, none come even close to hit me. After all those runs, I have this whole fight memorized that I could do it with my eyes closed. Yet, I wouldn't want deprive the girl of watching the show.

#### * You use SPARE.

  
_'I don't understand... Why are you sparing Toriel...?'_

Tsk, tsk, oh (Y/n), you disappoint me. Still haven't figure it out? Heh, Asriel was right, you really ARE an idiot.

_'Tch, shut up. This feels like I'm watching a **snake** ready to...'_

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"I know you can take care of yourself, but..."

_'Wait, you're not gonna... Oh gods.. No!'_

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"We can have a good life here." I just stare blankly at Toriel's plea. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

_'Chara, please no! Please don't do this to her!!'_

#### * You use SPARE.

  
"Ha ha... Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save a single human." Ah, it's finally time! The knife appears on my hand.

_'I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE DON'T!!!'_

And then...

#### * _I use FIGHT._

####  _SLASH!_

####  _\- TORIEL LV 1 HP 00/440_

  
"Y-You... At m-my most vunerable m-moment..." Her trembling voice... Her astonished face... They're not like when I kill her right away... **I love it! **"To t-think I was worried y-you wouldn't fit in o-out there... **Eheheheh!!! You really are no different from them!"** She laughs hysterically, falling on her knees and finally turns into dust, her white soul breaking in thousands pieces. 

#### * _I won._

####  _* I earned 150 XP and 0 gold._

  
_'Gods, Toriel... Why...' _(Y/n) says. I guess she's crying. What a weakling. _'WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! HOW COULD YOU KILL HER LIKE THAT!! TORIEL WAS YOUR **MOTHER!!!**'_

"She **PRETENTED **to be my mother. Toriel **NEVER **loved me for real." I say angrily. "After Asriel and I died, she simply **replaced** us. Even when the other human children died, she just waited to 'love' another."

_'That's not true and you know it!' _I scoff at that. _'Genocide is already horrible, but **betrayal** is just pure cruelty! How could--'_

"GODS, CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!" I yell, my patience at its limit. "What do you know about me, huh? I'm simply giving them the taste of their own medicine. Asgore, Toriel, even Asriel, THEY ALL DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE BETRAYED BY SOMEONE THEY TRUSTED!"

_'You're crazy! What about all the other monsters huh?! They have anything to do with you!'_

"I will slay **every single one** who crosses my path. ...Or, should I say, **we?"** Before she tries to refuse, I speak again. "Don't you remember (Y/n)? You said it yourself: you've always had the **curiosity** to play this path, while I've always had the **determination** to do it. So, we are doing this **together.**" I don't hear anything in response, meaning I won this argument.

I make the knife disappear and look at the pile of dust in front of me. If someone was here, it'd seem like I was having a fight with myself, by the way I was yelling at nothing. But that's not a problem, **dust **can't see anyway. I pat my clothes off of any signs of a monsters' death.

**After all, I don't wanna spoil the 'surprise' the comedian is about to have...**


	6. Time To FIGHT Back (Chapter 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even having the time to mourn Toriel's horrible death, the encounter you have being dreading finally comes. Watching Chara use your appearance to decieve and kill everyone makes you sick. You try to tell Sans it's not you, but he can't hear you since you're stuck in the Void. Is there really nothing you can do to stop this madness..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: swear words.
> 
> Well, this is the fifth and last chapter I have written on my Quotev account, fulfilling what I planned in the beginning. Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! Ahhh, it's been so long since I've had fun writing! I always looked foward to write the next chapter right after I post one (though, this cycle made me stay up until past 4 am more often than it should lol). I admit it makes me sad to end here... So... I'm not going to finish here!
> 
> Yes, I plan to continue this! I have a bunch of ideas for future chapters, so I hope I manage to bring them to life. With that being said, I hope you stay around a little more!
> 
> As always, happy reading!

####  _ Your Point of View _

  
  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like I was wrong about you! **You really are no different from them!**"  
  
Ouch, that hurt. That really hurt. Hearing the exact same words Toriel had just said, coming from Flowey's mouth, is like a stab in the heart. Or, more like in the soul...  
  
"I knew it was just a matter of time until your curiosity got the best of you, just like it did with those other players! I must say though, I didn't really expect you to be cruel enough to spare her just to **betray **her in the end." Was it your imagination, or was there a quiver on Flowey's voice just now? "Hee hee hee, guess we are similars in the end!" Never mind, it was your imagination...  
  
"Psh, don't compare me with the likes of **you**." Chara spats in disgust. Although it's them who's speaking, they make sure to use **your **voice. This only makes things worse for you. "I'm not a weakling that just **pretends **to be scary. You're all bark and no bite." This time, Flowey looks taken aback by what they said. His mockery stops and his smug face switches to an annoyed one.  
  
"Tch being reckless, are we? Did you lose your fear of **dying**, just because you have a Save File now?" They shrug at his empty threat.  
  
"Whatever, it's not like you can do something to me. Now if you excuse me, I have more interesting matters to attend to." Chara takes a step aside from where Flowey stands and make their way to the exit of the Ruins. However, before they can walk away from him, a vine grabs their leg.  
  
**"Do YoU rEaLlY tHiNk YoU cAn--"  
**   
"D O N O T T O U C H M E, Y O U F I L T H."  
  
Almost immediately, the mood becomes chilly which makes the vine unroll and fall down. Flowey's previous look of annoyance is now replaced by a scared one when he hears the sudden change of **tone **and sees **deep red eyes **glaring at him.  
  
**"What's with that face? It's like you're seeing a _ghost_."** Chara taunts, with their own voice now.  
  
"C-Ch-Chara!! I-I didn't know it was y-you!!" Flowey shrieks, fearing his previous actions got them upset. "Y-You've always done the m-merciless runs, so when I s-saw Toriel being spared, I t-thought it was that girl!"  
  
**"Heh, of course you wouldn't know it was me, I made sure of that. That means my _plan _is working perfectly, ha ha ha!"  
**   
"Plan...? What plan?"  
  
**"(Y/n) is a pacifist human and that comedian trusts her, so he will suspect if she suddenly become genocidal. To avoid that, I'm gonna pretend to be 'nice' like her and then, when they least expect, I will kill them all! That dumb skeleton won't even know what, or rather, _who _hit him~" **Chara giggles, delighted by their cruel plan.   
  
"Play around with smiley trash bag? Hee hee hee, **that's a wonderful idea!"**

_Oh gods, what have I done..._

#### {...}

The sound of snow being crunched beneath their boots is the only thing that can be heard. Although it's your body that's moving, it's **Chara** who is controlling it. It's **them** who's walking around. It's **them **who's killing everybody. **Not you. **You have to keep reminding yourself of that fact. And yet, this doesn't do anything to lessen the extreme guilt you feel while you watch **yourself** do all those terrible things... In fact, not only can you see yourself, but also feel and listen everything that is happening around, despite being trapped in the Void. It is like watching a horror movie, in which an evil ghost posses the protagonist body, meanwhile their spirit can do nothing but watch the people thinking it's them. However, this is no movie and, in your case, the evil ghost is a psychopathic child.  
  
You begin to shiver, both from the cold and from the fact that's something wrong: the branch didn't break when Chara passed it and there isn't any sound of footsteps, meaning Sans isn't following them. Meaning he's **waiting **for you.   
  
**"Ah, there he is~" **Chara whispers to you. Just like they say, some way ahead, you see Sans and the sight leaves you more anxious than ever. Leaning on the structure Papyrus' made to 'stop' humans, Sans waits paitiently until the notices 'you' approaching. His eyesockets turn empty and his grin is far from being a happy smile.  
  
"H e y a, ( Y / n ) ." Sans says walking up to your form, his tone chilly.  
  
"H-Hi, Sans..." Chara says using your voice and pretends to be nervous, just like you feel right now. "Um... L-Look, I know--"  
  
"I t h o u g h t y o u s a i d y o u **D I D N ' T** h a v e t h e p o w e r t o **R E S E T **?" He asks, interupting them.  
  
"A-About that, I... I'm really sorry Sans..." Chara trails off and begins to rub your hands with one another. You didn't know they had been watching you so close to pick on your nervous habits... "I... I really didn't know I had that power! It showed up out of nowhere when I was alone in the Throne Room."  
  
"then WHY did you use it?! you said you wanted to STOP this!" Although his eyes came back, they are now full of anger directed to you...  
  
"I didn't have a choice, okay?! I was scared!"  
  
"scared?! scared of **what??** you KNEW how fighting asgore was like! you've made frisk go throught it **a bunch of times!!"  
**   
"KNOWING WHAT WAS THE FIGHT LIKE DIDN'T DO SHIT! IT'S DIFFERENT NOW THAT **I'M **HERE!" At this point, the conversation has turned into a full argument, both parties shouting and accusing each other. "I DIDN'T HAVE A FUCKING SAVE FILE LIKE FRISK DID, REMEMBER SANS?! I WAS SCARED OF **DYING!** IF I DIED, I WOULDN'T COME BACK! I WOULD STAY FUCKING DEAD!!!"  
  
"OH YEAH? **SO WHAT?** THATWOULD BE ONE WAY OF STOPPING THE RESETS!" Sans' words make both of you freeze in place, 'you' out of shock and him out of regret. "shit, wait (y/n) i didn't--"  
  
"Oh, I see how it is... Heh, how did I not notice that?" Chara shakes your head and let out a self-deprecating laugh. "I really thought you **cared** about me. That we were **friends**. But it seems like I was wrong..." The look of hurt that Sans sees on your face **isn't** fake, created by the child controlling you. This time, it trully is **yours.** Chara is using your **genuine **feelings of hurt.  
  
_I... I really thought he cared... But it was all a lie... _  
  
"no! no, it's nothing like that! listen, i--" The skeleton desperately tries to take back what he said, but Chara doesn't let him have the chance to explain.  
  
"You know Sans? I have a Save File now, thanks to the Reset." They see the surprised face on him. "I don't know how it happened, but I'm glad it did. Now I don't have to worry about dying. But that's not the only reason why I--"  
  
"SANS!!! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LAZYBONES???" Papyrus' loud voice interrupts them, however it doesn't break the heavy air in between.  
  
"...I'll go ahead and hide." And they stay behind the two big snow-covered rocks, not his sentry station like you did.  
  
"sup, bro?" You notice the slight change on Sans' tone. It sounds... A bit sad.  
  
"YOU KNOW--! WAIT... SANS, ARE YOU OKAY? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?" Apparently, Papyrus also noticed it.  
  
"huh? 'course i'm a-okay. why wouldn't i be?"  
  
"YOU'RE CLEARLY UPSET WITH SOMETHING. PLEASE BROTHER, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED."  
  
"hey paps, don't you have to be ready? what if a human comes through here?"  
  
"SANS, DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT..."  
  
After a few minutes of Papyrus trying to get Sans to talk and the older skeleton brother always dodging the questions, he gives up and leaves, allowing Chara leave the hiding spot. They walk up to Sans, to finish what they were telling him before being interrupted.  
  
"The other reason why I'm glad I have a Save File now is that I don't have to **force **you to do anything that is such a big **pain **to you, like 'babysitting' me was. Aren't you happy, now that you're** free **from me?" Sans looks away from 'you', guilty for remembering what he had said half-joking-half-complaining in the beginning of your journey on the previous timeline. With the lack of response, Chara turns and walks away from him....  
  
...Which makes Sans miss the big **smirk **they have on your face.  
  


#### {...}

####  _Some time later, on Hotland..._

####  _ Alphys' Point of View _

  
  
After making some instant noodles, I go back to sit on my chair in front of my console. Never in my life I'd have imagined that one day I'd see a real human! Thank Asgore for all those hidden cameras I put to monitorate the Underground! They'll allow me to follow the human's journey! Ah, I feel like the smart character that helps the protagonist of an anime!!  
  
"I should look how she is doing... At least, I believe they are a she...? I'm not sure about humans' anatomy yet... Anyway!" I find her some way further of Snowdin Forest. "There she-- OH MY ASGORE!!" What I see shocks me so much that I end up knocking up my noodles over the keyboard and changing a camera of another location.   
  
I can't believe it... D-Did I just see the h-human **kill **a monster?!  
  
"D-Dang it!" I have a hard time cleaning the mess out of the keyboard with my trembling hands. Finally, I manage to change back to the right camera. "G-GAHH!!" I almost fall back when I see the human's face so close at the screen.  
  
_"Is that a camera...? What is it doing here?" _Oh no, I've been found!!!! But instead of being angry, she begins to wave at it. _"Hello, monster that's watching me!"_  
  
"H-Hi...?" I wave back, but remember she can't see me so I stop. I... I guess I saw wrong? There's no knife in her hands, nor she has a crazy look on her face... Thank Asgore. I should really stop watching the Halloween episodes of Mew M--  
  
_"Ah wait, if you were watching me... That means you saw what I **did **huh? That's no good for me." _A chill runs down my spine and I freeze, the relief I felt seconds ago completely gone.   
  
"W-W-What! S-So what I s-saw was t-true?!" At this point, my whole body is shaking in fear.  
  
_"I have an idea. How about we see who's faster?" _Suddenly, her eyes turn **red,** a finger sliding along a knife that showed up in her hand, and smiles, as if looking straight at me. _"_**_You,_ **_evacuating the monsters to your place, or _**_me,_ **_killing every single one of them? Sounds fun right? Ahahaha~_** _Shall we start~?__"_ **Then, she stabs the camera and there's only static on the screen. I can't move. This human...

**She's going to kill us all!**

#### .  
.  
.  
  


####  **{...}**

####  _ Your Point of View _

Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa, the other Royal Guard dogs and many other citizens of Snowdin... They are all **dead.** Each time a monster is striked down and your Execusion Points increase, guilty grows more and more on you as well as the darkness on your body. You don't know which is worse: the amount of monster dust left behind, or the fact that it is **you **who's responsable for all that. No matter how hard you try to convince yourself otherwise, the hand you see holding the knife is **yours. **The body you see walking around the Underground is **yours. **It is all **your **doing.

_'No, it is not. This is what **Chara **wants you to believe in.'_

"H-Huh..? Who said that? Who's there?" You ask the emptiness, hearing a voice you've never heard of.

_'Don't give in to those lies, (Y/n). You are stronger than them.'_

"But what can I do?! Chara has my soul and I can't break free from this damn tentacle things!" You try to struggle, but nothing happens, just like you've done many times before.

_'Try a different approach. _**ACT **isn't your only option.' Your eyes widen in realization. How did you forget that? If **ACT **doesn't work...

Then you have to **FIGHT **back.

#### {...}

####  _\- (Y/N) LV 8 HP 48/48_

  
.  
.  
.

"Huh, would you look at that. I thought I'd beat that nerd lizard and reach here first this time, but guess not." Chara remarks and shrugs. "It's not like her efforts will matter in the end, ha ha ha!"

You take a look around and, just like they said, Alphys was successful on evacuating the people. Snowdin is completely deserted, the very opposite of the town you've seen before, bustling with life. Now, not a single monster can be seen. But you know better. There's still **one **left: a certain skeleton who believes everyone can be a good person. That **you **can be a good person.

** "Well, let's not keep our next ****_victim_** **waiting, right (Y/n)~?"  
**

.  
.  
.

The further your body goes inside the area that divides Snowdin from Waterfall, the more anxious you get. It's too quiet, too foggy, too suffocating, as if everything is still, waiting for what is going to happen. Since when was this area this big? Has those trees always been that big, as if they are looming over you?

"HELLO? IS SOMEONE HERE?" You hear the oh-so-familiar loud voice coming from the tall figure in the middle of that fog. How you wished he had left along with everyone else... "OH, IT'S YOU HUMAN!" The skeleton finally comes to view, relief written all over his face.

_Papyrus, please don't make that face at seeing me..._

"DOCTOR ALPHYS JUST CALLED ME, SAYING A HUMAN HAS BEEN KILLING MONSTERS EVERYWHERE AND THAT I SHOULD LEAVE SNOWDIN WITH SANS AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. BUT... I COULDN'T DO THAT!! I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND!!!"

_Stop. Stop being nice to me. I don't deserve it..._

"I, UH... ADMIT THAT, FOR A SECOND, I THOUGHT SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT **YOU**... BUT THAT COULDN'T BE!! YOU LOVE MY PUZZLES AND, ESPECIALLY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPAGHETTI!!! THE ONLY EXPLANATION WOULD BE THAT THERE IS **ANOTHER **HUMAN WHO'S DOING--" Papyrus' is then cut off by your laughter, which leaves him confused. "UHH, HUMAN? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?...I DIDN'T ACCIDENTALLY MAKE A PUN, DID I?!?!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Tell me Papyrus, doesn't it get tiring to act so naive all the time?" Chara shakes your head in disapproval and then smiles mockingly. "Or are you actually **that dumb?**"

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...?" Tension builds up, completely changing the 'friendly' atmosphere between you two. He notices a dark aura around you, making nervous drops of sweat to appear on his skull.

"Pfft, did you really think I liked any of that crap? Oh please, I've never had to put up with someone so **obnoxious and stupid **as you." His look of hurt and betrayal shatters your heart. "Your damn ego is so big, you can't even see there are people **dying **around you! Ha ha ha~" They begin to slowly walk towards Papyrus, who, in turn, backs away.

"S-SO, IT REALLY WAS YOU... Y-YOU DID... ALL THIS..." He finally concludes, seeing the knife on your hand. "WHY...?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm just giving the **freedom** you all deserve! And guess what?" Your eyes become blood-red and your smile turns into a wicked grin. **"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN~!"**

####  _SLASH!_

####  _\- PAPYRUS LV 1 HP 01/680_

  
**"What?! How is he still--ARGH!" **The skeleton, despite having only 1 HP, hears the painful groans coming from behind him and turns around, finding you on your knees, shaking and holding your head. **"GRR, what do you think you're doing!" **"URGH, no! I won't let you kill him!" 

You somehow manage to get back the control over your body, just in time to prevent Chara from killing Papyrus. However, you won't be able to have it for too long. It's like you two are having a tug of war, a very painful one that makes you feel like your head is going to split open. One that you're going to lose soon.

"HU-HUMAN! W-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?!" How in the world can he be worried about the person who almost killed him just now?!

"Papyrus... Run away... Before it's too late..." You have a really hard time to utter those words while trying with all your might to keep the control from slipping away. But, even after hearing your plea, the monster is still concerned about you.

"HUMAN, L-LET ME HELP YOU... I-I KNOW YOU DIDN'T WANT TO--" 

"NOT A STEP CLOSER PAPYRUS, OR I'LL FINISH WHAT'S LEFT OF YOU!" You threat him, in hopes to just make him flee to safety already to no avail, as you listen to him approach you carefully. Time's running out, the knife that had disappeared is already back on your hand. You can't let Chara kill him.

####  _SLASH!_

  
In a last, desperate attempt to keep Papyrus away from you, you use the knife to slice the air. The cut hits the middle of one of the trees, making it fall between you both. Taking the opportunity, you run away from the scene using every last bit of strengh you have left. When you arrive in a place far enough, your body collapses and everything becomes dark.

#### {...}

####  _ Sans' Point of View _

  
  
I walk around Snowdin Forest, recalling some events that had happened.  
  


.  
.  
.  


_"kid, listen i--"_

_ "Sorry, can't talk now. I have to find Papyrus..."_

_ "hey, about what happ--"_

_ "I'm a bit busy doing this puzzle Sans. See you later..."_

_ "please, let me--"_

_ "I'm really tired right now Sans. Maybe next time..."_

_ "(y/n), please hear me out!"_

_ "...Fine."_

_ "look, i'm so, so sorry about what i said before. i was confused and upset that the world had resetted again, but that's _ **no** _ excuse for me to say such terrible things to you. you have every right to be angry at me, i was a complete asshole for attacking you unfairly. and i swear, i _ **never ** _wished, at any moment, for you to die..."_

_ "How can I believe that? You wouldn't even have said that in the first place, if that wish hadn't crossed your mind _ **before** _."_

_ "(y/n)..."_

_ "Look Sans, just do whatever you have to do when your brother is around, but after that, just leave me alone okay? Please..."_

.  
.  
.

And I did leave (Y/n) alone, it was the least I could do after acting so shitty to her. Argh, what's wrong with me?! Why did I have to go and start yelling at her for being **scared of dying?!** **Of course **she'd be scared, just like anyone would! Just because (Y/N) is a human like Frisk, doesn't mean she can't die like they couldn't. They had Save File, for fuck sake...

But now she has one too, thanks to the Reset. And the first thing she thinks isn't how she doesn't have to be scared anymore. Instead, she thinks I must be relieved that I won't have to deal with such a **pain in the ass, **like I made her feel... Gods, why did I think it would be a good a idea to complain as a damn joke.

"I'm so stupid, goddammit..." I shake my head and sigh, frustrated at myself. "Well, she's better off without-- Wait a second, what is this...?"

I notice something different on the ground. There are piles of grey things mixed with the pure white of the snow. It seems like... A trail? I pick a bit of this grey snow with my hand and bring it closer to my face, taking a closer look. Is... Is this **monster dus--  
**  


#### *RING RING* *RING RING*

  
"huh?! oh..." I get startled for a second and realize it's my phone ringing. "hello?"

_"S-SANS!! A-Ah, thank A-Asgore you f-finally picked u-up!" _Alphys says on the other side of the call, stuttering a lot more than usual. This only happens when she'sanxious about something **really **serious.

"calm down alphys. take a deep breath and tell me what's goin--"

_"I-IT'S **P-PAPYRUS!!**" _A chill runs down my spine at the mention of my brother. _"I-I told h-him the human is k-killing every m-monster s-she sees and t-that you and him m-must leave S-Snowdin T-Town with the o-others, b-but he r-refused and is s-still-- S-Sans?! SANS?!" _I drop my phone on the snow and go straight to the town, switching between running and teleporting.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm a goddamn idiot! How could I be so fucking blind?! She made me leave her alone so she could murder everyone behind my fucking back! 'I'll stop the Resets and save everyone~' my ass! I shouldn't have believed in her!

"Please, for the love of Asgore, please let me get there in time! Let me save my brother for once, ple--" Suddenly, I run into something and fall down, interrupting my prayers. Groaning in frustration, I look up to see what I have bumped into...

"P-PAPYRUS?! YOU'RE ALIVE?!" I exclaim, completely perplexed. I can't believe it, he's alive! Alive and... With a **deep cut **across his chest."YOU'RE **HURT!** GODDAMMIT PAPYRUS, WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ALPHYS?? YOU COULD HAVE **DIED!!** LET'S GO BACK HOME SO I CAN HEAL--"

"SANS, SANS CALM DOWN!!" He grabs me by the wrist, stopping me from teleporting us. "MY HP MAY BE LOW, BUT I'M STILL ALIVE BROTHER. I'M GOING TO BE FINE..."

"still, we need to go back now! my healing magic isn't as good as yours, but it's better than nothing."

"YES, BUT WE... WE HAVE TO HELP THE HUMAN!" He can't be serious right now!

"what?! papyrus, for asgore's sake, look what she did to you! she almost killed you!!" 

"I KNOW SANS, I KNOW... BUT I DON'T THINK SHE WANTED TO HURT ME, THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER!" I try to reason with him, but he's stubborn. "NO, I'M SURE OF IT! WHY WOULD SHE LET ME GO?"

"papyrus, you have to understand not everyone in this world is good okay?"

"BUT SANS, SHE TOLD ME, **BEGGED **ME, TO RUN AWAY BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE!" This information leaves me confused.

"'too late'? what does that even mean?"

"I'M NOT SURE. IT SEEMED LIKE SHE WAS STRUGGLING WITH SOMETHING AND WAS IN A LOT OF PAIN... RIGHT AFTER SHE ATTACKED ME, HER VOICE KEPT CHANGING...? IS THAT A NORMAL HUMAN THING?"

Her **voice **kept changing? Shit, I think I know **who **is trully behind all this... But I can't go and investigate now to make sure I'm not mistaken, Paps' health is more the most important issue right now. I notice he's slowly swaying fowards, so I hold him before he falls.

"papyrus, please forget about that human for now." He opens his mouth to argue, but I shake my head and finish my statement. "and don't worry, i'll go look for her and see if there's a way for me to help her."

_Even if the only way to do this is in the **Judgement Hall.**_


	7. Losing Determination (Chapter 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have succeeded on saving Papyrus' life, albeit he was left barely alive. Regaining the control of your own body back took a heavy tool on you, but it was enough to stop Chara's plans... For now. The question is, will you have enough determination to keep fighting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: cursing and mention of blood.
> 
> Gods, I tried my best at transforming my thoughts into scenes in a way that made sense... When is someone going to create a machine that allows us to take our imagination and make it into a book or an animation video exactly like it's in our head?
> 
> Anyhow, happy reading!

####  _ Your Point of View _

  
  
  
When you finally wake up, you don't feel the cold of Snowding or hear the sound of water of the Waterfall. You get up and take a look around, finding yourself in the middle of nothing. Which can only mean one thing: you were back into the Void.  
  
You're still very tired from the fight to keep the control of your body from slipping back to Chara, but you're also very happy. You did it. You managed to save Papyrus!  
  
_'HOW DARE YOU GET IN MY WAY! EVERYTHING WAS GOING PERFECTLY UNTIL YOU DECIDED TO SPARE THAT DUMB SKELETON'S LIFE!' _You take a step back in surprise of the sudden appearance of the child screaming at you. Damn, if they could, Chara would have killed you where you stand by the enraged look they give you. Regardless of that, you stand your ground and stare back at their blood-red eyes.  
  
"Scream at me as long as you want, it won't change anything. Your little plan is ruined and Papyrus is still alive. Game over, Chara." You smile, triumphantly.  
  
_'**Game over, **huh? __Oh my dear, **stupid **(Y/n)...__' _Your smile begins to fade as a smirk takes place on their previous frustrated expression. _'Do you really think that just because you let that idiot live, everything will go back to _**_normal?'_  
**   
"...What are you talking about? You can't fool me, the Genocide Route is cancelled when you leave a monster alive!"  
  
_'You're not wrong. But that would happen only if this was a **game.'** _Their smile grows seeing realization sinking on you. _'My, my, have you trully forgotten this is **real life? **How stupid of you, ha ha ha~'_  
  
"But... But Papyrus will talk to Undyne and--!"  
  
_''**And'** what? That one-eyed fish will only be more **pissed** after seeing what happened him! Hah! And as if that **comedian **would let his almost-dead brother go anywhere!"_  
  
Shit. **Sans.** You completely forgot about him. If he was upset before because you had resetted, now he won't even hesitate to just **kill you **for hurting Papyrus. Gods, you should have just died by Asgore's hands if you knew this would happen...  
  
_'What? No defiant comebacks this time?' _They taunt when you become silent.  
  
"No... No, I'll... I'll stop you! I did it once, I can do it again!" You say, trying to be brave without success since your previous confidence is no longer with you. Your pathetic acting earnes you a laugh from Chara.  
  
**_'I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY.'_  
**

#### {...}

####  _ Chara's Point of View _

Regaining the control of (Y/n)'s body, I stand up from the ground and dust myself. Dammit, it's always so satisfying to kill that stupid bag of bones and I couldn't do it this time thanks to this annoying human girl. How did she even manage to stop me?! A human shouldn't be able to leave the Void like that!! Unless, she had help from **someone...   
**   
"What are you looking at, weed?" I ask outloud, feeling the presence of a coward behind me.  
  
"A-Ah! I-I was only checking if you had come back, Chara!" Flowey comes out of his hiding spot when I adress him. "What happened anyway?"  
  
** "Tch, it was just a minor inconvenience. A one time thing."** I keep my frustration for being caught off guard to myself and answer coolly.  
  
"Is that so...? Seemed to me the girl was giving you a little trouble back there." His tone makes me turn around and send my deadliest glare at him.  
  
** "You DARE to mock me?!" **The idiot quickly apologizes and vanishes into the ground. **"Yeah, you better run and hide. That's what cowards like you do best." **I spat, his words getting on my nerves. Tch, he thinks he can talk to me like that as if I'm not a threat anymore. How dare he!  
  
But, to be bested by someone like her... How humiliating. Grr, I shouldn't have underestimated her. But, that is a mistake I won't allow to happen **ever** again. I will make her **regret** for making me look like a fool.   
  
I WILL **BREAK **THAT GIRL UNTIL SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY **DETERMINATION **LEFT TO FIGHT ME.  
_  
_

#### {...}

####  _\- (Y/N) LV 9 HP 52/52_

  
.  
.  
.

I stare at the stats and glare at my Level of Violence. Damn that girl! If only I had stopped (Y/n) in time, I would have killed Papyrus like I should and be on LV 10!! I have killed every monster that I saw, and yet I'm STILL behind on my EXP! Well, not **every **monster, that useless turtle is alive. This time, though, he was smart enough to not stay behind or else I would have managed to end his pitiful life. He didn't have the protection he had in Undertale as a NPC, after all. Oh well, this won't be a problem for too long. A certain **monster child** who has been following me will be good enough to give me the EXP I need~

Speaking of him, I cross the bridge and turn around, concealing my grin when I hear his footsteps near me.

"Yo. Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you... You hurt a lot of people." He looks away from me, hesitating, before continuing. "But, yo, that's not true, right!?" 

Gods, this kid... It's getting hard to keep from laughing at his stupidity.

"...Yo... Why won't you answer me? A... A... And what's with that weird expression...?" I can't hold it anymore and start laughing, which leaves the kid clearly more anxious.

"Ah man, ha ha ha! When I thought there couldn't be anyone more dumb than that royal guard wanna-be, you prove me wrong!" I dry a tear that had fallen from laughing so hard and suddenly I become serious, taking slow steps at the Monster Kid's direction.

"Oh... Oh man..." His face go pale and backs away. 

"What's wrong? Don't you like me anymore~?" I smirk at his fear. "Finally realizing your mistake, I see."

"Yo... Y-You'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are... Cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else... You're... You're gonna have to get through me, first!" I raise an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, feeling brave, are we? He he he..." I show him my deep-red eyes while I summon my knife. **"AS YOU WISH!"**

####  _SLASH!_

####  _\- UNDYNE LV ? HP 00/1500_

  
"Undyne! You're... You're hurt!" Monster Kid exclaims in shock at the appearance of the one-eyed fish.

**"My, my. Now, look what you have done to her." **I say to the kid, shaking my head in disappointment.

"W-What...?" He asks me with wide eyes.

**"If only you had listened to her in the first place, she wouldn't have to jump in to save your life." **I chuckle at myself, enjoying the despair on his face. **"YOU are the reason she is going to die! Congratulations~ Ha ha ha!"**

"N-No...! U-Undyne I-I'm sorry... I'm s-so v-very--"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" She interrupts his teary apology. "I'll take care of this! Get out of here NOW!" The kid runs for his life, leaving the two of us alone. The fish falls on her knees and drops her spear, her brave façade gone and pains twists her facial expression.

**"Tsk, tsk. Would you look at that..." **I raise the fading monster's chin to look straight at her eye. **"The high and mighty head of the Royal Guard, dead in a single hit. What a shame... I thought you'd be more of a challenge." **She pulls her face away and glares at me in a pathetic attempt to intimidate me.

"Have you no shame?! Blaming an innocent kid for what YOU have done?!"

**"Why, I was only speaking the truth. You wouldn't be turning into dust right now, if the boy had listened to your warnings." **I shrug, nonchalant. **"But he went ahead and PROTECTED me from you instead, how ironic!"**

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" The dying monster yells an empty threat to me.

**"Oh, but I will! And don't worry. ****I will make sure that your noble sacrifice will be completely in vain.****" **I look down at her and smile mockingly. **"After you finally disappear, I'll kill every single one of the people you care about, starting with the Monster Kid, ha ha ha!" **Satisfied, I begin to walk away, just waiting for what it comes next. Until...

A strong gust of wind appear out of nowhere and I sense an intense **determination** behind me. With a big smirk on my lips, I turn around. Finally!

"NO! I WON'T let you that!" Undyne's body, that was turning into dust, is slowly becoming firm. "Right now, everyone in the world... I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have ONE goal. To defeat YOU." She stands up before me, eye glowing. The grip on my blade thightens.

"Human. No, WHATEVER you are. For the sake of the whole world... I, UNDYNE, WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!" Light engulfs her momentarily and when it fades, Undyne's looks are completely different. 

Her armor is bigger and completely dark, with a big white heart in the middle symbolizing her soul full of determination. The hair is spiked, looking like a trident. Her right eye changed, the pupil is white and the sclera is black; while her left empty eyesocket, which was covered by the eyepatch, emits a bright light in the of a spear.  
  
This is nothing new for me, but there's something... A burning **rage **coming from her... That leaves me excited to **crush it.**

####  _\- UNDYNE LV ? HP 23000/23000_

####  _AT 99 DF 99_

_"You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT."_

#### * The heroine appears.

####  _ Your Point of View _

  
Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. You are SOfucked!  
  
_'So, how do you feel (Y/n)? You'll finally know what is like to FIGHT Undyne!' _You hear Chara's voice echoing in the Void.  
  
"I NEVER WANTED TO FIGHT HER FOR REAL THOUGH!" You scream in response, totally desperate about the situation. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PISS HER OFF EVEN FURTHER?!"  
  
_'I've went through this too many times, to the point it became to easy. So I wanted to spice things up a bit!' _  
  
"'_Spice things up'?! _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING-- O-OH SHIT!" Your yelling is interrupted by the amount of magical spears flying towards you at four sides. Then, your soul becomes green and a shield materializes, allowing Chara to block all the attacks.   
  
_I-Is this what playing Undertale in VR would be like?! _The thought crosses your mind, but you quickly shake your head to forget it. This is no time to be thinking about that! Besides VR games don't put you in **real **danger like you are in right now.   
  


#### * The wind is howling...

  
Undyne swings her weapon and its energy turn your soul back to normal, leaving Chara to move freely again. More weapons lunge at your form from every direction this time and they run. In the middle of all that mess, something strikes you as odd.  
  
"Hey! Why aren't you attacking Undyne?" You ask after they successfully dodge the spears.  
  
_'What's this? Do _**you **want to attack her?'  
  
"Wha-- NO!" You don't even think twice before denying it. Although the female monster is attacking you, you don't wish to hurt her...  
  
_'Then, how do you plan to end this battle? If you haven't realized yet, _**MERCY **isn't an option here.'  
  
Much to your dislike, they are right. Unlike in the True Pacifist Route, you can't run away from Undyne, much less spare her. The only way would be...  
  
"No. No, I** REFUSE** to kill her!" You exclaim to them, decided to find a way to stop this fight AND Chara. ...But how?  
  
_'Suit yourself.' _They give a simple answer and relax their posture.  
  
The ground beneath your feet starts to glow up, meaning another attack is coming. However, they don't move a muscle to get away from it, which leaves you fretting.   
  
"W-What are you doing?! Don't just stand th--GAAH!" Before you can finish speaking, the spears hit your body and soul, giving you such an imense pain that makes you cough blood. Severe wounds cover your body as Chara lets it get hit once, twice, until...  
  
Your screams are cut off and a strangled sound takes its place. You feel your body get pierced through, a pain so strong, one that you've never felt before in your life, makes your mind go blank and your conciousness fades, followed by the sound of your soul breaking into pieces...  
  


####  _\- (Y/N) LV 9 HP 00/52_

.  
.  
.

You wake up in a jolt with your heart pouding like crazy. Your breath is labored and your entire body aches. What in the world just happened?

_'Oh, you're awake.' _You raise your head to look at the source of the voice. In front of you stands Chara, looking down at you. _'Gods, you look terrible. Ah right, that was the first time you **died, **wasn't it?'_

"I... I-I **died**...?" You ask, incredulously. Then, memories from the fight with Undyne come back all at once.

_'First time is always a shock, isn't it? I'm glad to be able to see your reaction~' _Their teasing snaps you back to your senses, shock turning into fury.

"You...!" You lunge to grab them, but falter, your body still very weak. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DODGE HER ATTACKS?!" They raise an eyebrow, pretending to be confused.

_'I was just waiting for you to come up with a plan that didn't involve killing, like you wanted.' _You scoff at that.

"And since WHEN you listened to what I wanted?!" 

_'Oh (Y/n), I've ALWAYS listened to what you wanted. I just never **cared **until it was convenient for me, ha ha ha!' _Chara shrugs their shoulders with a smirk, laughing at your angry look. 

"You little shit!" You attempt to grab them once again and they simply take a step aside, resulting in your fall. They crouch near your pathetic form.

_'Why don't you spare yourself from this painful experience, huh? You know there's only **one way** to end that battle and I can do it easily. You just have to **ask me.**' _You turn your head and stare straight at their eyes.

"Never." 

_'Very well, then.' _Chara sighs in exasperation and gets up. They summon the two buttons before speaking again, taunting you. _'Let's see for how long you can keep this conviction...'_

####  _(Y/N) LV 9 xxx:xx_

####  _Place Unknown_

####  _Continue Reset_

#### {...}

  
_'And that makes, what? Eight deaths in a row? Or, is it nine? Maybe even ten? Honestly, your screams make it hard for me to keep track. But I've gotta say, didn't think you'd survive for this long. Well, I guess '_**survive' **isn't the correct word for someone who has died that many times, ha ha ha!'  
  
"..." You don't answer. Even if you wanted to, you don't have enough strengh to say a comeback. Everything hurts. Death should free you from this pain, but it has become torture instead.   
  
_'Come now, it's no fun if you don't argue back.' _Chara frowns at your silence. Before they can push the Continue button, a weak sound reaches their ears.  
  
"I... I can't take this anymore..." Your whole body is shaking and your eyes begin to water. You're so tired. Tired from the pain, from the battle, from dying, everything. "Please... Please, make it stop... I beg you, please..."  
  
_'Say it, then. Say _**exactly **what you want me to do.'   
  
"I... I-I..." You hesitate, not wanting to say the horrible thing you're about to.  
  
_'SAY IT!'_  
  
"**KILL **HER!I WANT YOU TO **KILL UNDYNE!"** You shout, the words echoing in the emptiness, and you begin to cry loudly. Chara gives you a satisfied smile and pats your head gently, totally contrasting the maniac look on their flashing red eyes.   
  
_'Good girl. I'll handle everything from now on.' _  
  
You don't protest when your body gets tied up by the Void's darkness and simply accept your fate. Your will, your **determination** to fight, completely gone.  
  
There is no turning back now.  
  


#### {...}

####  _SLASH!_

####  _\- UNDYNE LV ? HP 00/23000_

  
  
"Damn it... So even THAT power... It wasn't enough...?" Undyne says, after receiving the final hit.  
  
**"Please, a monster would NEVER stand a chance against someone like me." **Chara speaks with arrogance. The fish monster, struggling to stay up, starts to chuckle.  
  
"If you... If you think I'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong. 'Cause I've... Got my friends behi--"  
  
**"URGH, spare me from your pathetic speech of friendship and hope." **They interrupt her with an annoyed groan and roll their eyes. **"Your lizard girlfriend would watch you fight and, if something went wrong, she'd evacuate the monsters, blah blah blah."  
**   
"Tch, by now Alphys has called Asgore and told him to--"   
  
**"Let me tell you a little something, dead fish." **They cut her off again and lean closer to stare her dead in the eye. **"You're wrong. That king of yours is blissfully unaware of what's going on here. He's tending to his stupid flowers, while his people is dying."  
**   
"No. You LIE. YOU LIE!" Undyne yells, refusing to believe what they says. She, then, falls to her knees with no strengh left.  
  
**"Oh well, you don't have to believe me. You won't be here to find out the truth anyway." **Chara smirks as the female monster begins to melt, her previous determination too much for her body to handle. **"Goodbye Undyne, the Not-So-Undying ha ha ha!" **And she fades away...

.  
.  
.

####  _(Y/N) LV 11 xxx:xx_

####  _Hotland - Laboratory Entrance_

####  _File saved._

  
.  
.  
.

**"Ah~ It's so satisfying to finally kill that fish after so many deaths. Isn't that right, (Y/n)?" **

_'Oh Undyne... I'm so sorry... I'm so very sorry...'_

**"Come now, what are you getting all sad for? This is what you wanted, begged me even."**

_'...'_

**"Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon. After all, there is no turning back now...." **

_ **"Y****ou and I are in this together, my great partner!"** _


	8. The Judge and The Sinner (Chapter 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've made your decision: you accepted the Genocide Route. You are a dirty killer just as much as Chara is, there is no point in denying it anymore. And now, you must face judgment for your sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: cursing, mentions of blood and mild description of violence.
> 
> Happy reading!

####  _ Your Point of View _

  
  
  


####  _\- (Y/N) LV 13 HP 68/68_

.  
.  
.

"What a shame. A human comes through and they aren't even fit to be eaten~ Oh well! Rotten ingredients can always be discarded~"

#### * Muffet traps you!

####  _SLASH!_

####  _\- MUFFET LV ? HP 00/1250_

  
**"What a shame. A spider dares to fight me and it doesn't even survive a single hit~ Oh well! More EXP for me~"**

#### {...}

.

.

.

"_Come any closer, and I'll be forced to show you... MY TRUE FORM!_"

**":)" **

"_What an absolutely terrible smile. But fine then! RRRRReady? IIIIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!!!_"

#### *Mettaton NEO blocks the way!

####  _SLASH!_

####  _\- METTATON LV 1 HP 00/30000_

####  _BOOM!_

  
**"Tsk, tsk. What a wasted potential. If only his form wasn't just for show, it make a mildly entertaining battle... Oh, right. The REAL interesting fight is next, he he he."**

** _"Are you excited, (Y/n)?"_ **

#### {...}

You did it. You've gone through the whole Underground and is about to reach the Last Corridor. You will finally experience the most famous battle of Undertale... And this couldn't be any more **unfulfilling.**

Giving in to Chara's will meant accepting the Genocide Route. Meant that the blood, or rather the dust, of the monsters is on your hands as well. You are just as guilty for all those deaths as Chara is.

It also meant giving up your **body **to them.

After Undyne's death, the darkness that keep you in the Void began to grow. Each Execution Point you got, each Level of Violence you gained, it separeted you more and more from the control of your body. And if that wasn't enough, your soul's traits were also being absorved by Chara, giving them much more power than Frisk's Determination did.

There isn't much time left now. Only one more kill for Chara to take over completely. And when that happens, you will be trapped inside the Void **forever**. You won't be able to free everyone like you intented to, and you will never go back to your own world. It will be the end.  
  
But first...

You must face **judgment **for your sins.

#### {...}

####  _(Y/N) LV 18 xxx:xx_

####  _Last Corridor_

####  _File saved._

  
.  
.  
.

####  _ Sans' Point of View _

I stand in the middle of the Final Corridor, as I always do, and look at the big windows next to me. It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... It's not a very fitting scenario for what is about to happen. I've gone through this far too many times, but now... Now it's different. If I fail here, I won't wake up alive in another timeline. If I fail here, all will end. **Permanently.**

However, there might be a **chance.** A very slim one, but a chance nonetheless. And I'm betting everything on it.

I see a figure at the entrance and I take a deep breath, mentally preparing myself. It's time.

**"Hello there, comedian~ Did you miss me?"** The figure says to me. The appearance is of someone I helped venturing through the Underground on the previous timeline... Who I even began to consider as a **friend.** The **voice, **though, is of someone I utterly **hate.**

"heya, **freak.** 's been a while." I answer **Chara's** greeting, my eyesockets empty and my grin tight. "heh, not even bothering to pretend?"

**"Well, there's no point in doing a trick if you already know the _truth._.." **They pause for a second and flash me a condescending smile. **"But YOU fell for it, just as expected~" **My hands turn into fists inside my pockets. 

_Don't let their taunt get to you, this is what they want. I've gotta keep a cool he--SHIT!_

I barely manage to dodge Chara's attack and put some distance between us, summoning some bones to protect myself. Fuck, I didn't even notice when they got so close to me.

**"It's not very smart to be daydreaming right now, comedian. Keep this up and this battle will end before it even starts!"**

"eager to have a bad time, eh?" I try to hide the way my soul is hammering on my chest with a taunt of my own, which, by the way they are smirking at me, wasn't very effective.

**"What are you waiting for, Sans? Attack me! I've been looking forward to have our usual dance with my new _body~_****"**

"hey kid, you can hear me right? i know you're in there, don't let this freak win!" I attempt to call out to (Y/n), hoping to have a reaction from her, but I only get a laugh as answer.

**"Awn, how cute of you to call for someone you didn't even cared if she DIED!" **I flinch at this, remembering what I said back in Snowdin. **"Too bad for you though, (Y/n) chose to stop being a boring pacifist."**

"bullshit! it's because of her that papyrus is still alive!" I refute their statement, but they just shrug, playing with the knife unfazed.

**"Yeah, she may have spared that dumb skeleton, but she eventually accepted my more exciting way of doing things." **

"you're lying! there's NO WAY she'd do that!"   
  
**"Ha! And what makes you so sure about that? ****What makes you think you KNOW who that human girl really is?" **They attack me again and I teleport away from them. Dammit, I'm starting to feel tired already?!  
  
"c'mon (y/n), don't let them control you!" I try to talk to her again with no success.  
  
**"Save your breath, it's starting to look pathetic. Can't you understand she isn't interested in talking to you!" **I dodge the hit with some difficulty this time. Even though their Level of Violence isn't 19 as usual, I can feel they are way stronger. That's no good... But I can't give up. I have to pass through Chara and reach (Y/n) somehow.  
  
Because of that, I'm hesitant to attack and it seems they've noticed.  
  
**"Come now, comedian, stop running away like a coward. Are you really going to make my job easy? That's no fun at all!" **When I give no signs that I'll fight back, theY let out a very frustrated sigh. **"Fine then. I'll just get rid of you, so I can pay a little visit to Papy--oops! Guess I spoiled our little surprise! So sorry (Y/n)~" **A chill goes down my spine at hearing this.  
  
"what do you mean by that?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING, YOU FREAK?!" I yell questioning them and I feel my left eye flicker. Fear begins to take root in my soul at the mention of my brother and it's infuriating the way they seem so delighted at my reaction.  
  
**"My, there's no need to be so worked up. We will simply visit your dear little brother and give him a special gift!" **They pause to let out a giggle and deep-red eyes boring at mine. **"A gift that will contain **_your dust~_** Ahahaha! Ah, it'll be so good when he see it and realizes how his stupidity resulted on his beloved brother's death!"**  
  
"SHUT UP!" I send a bunch of bones at their direction, my cool completely thrown out of the window by that point. If that little shit thinks I'll let them go near Papyrus again, they are **dead wrong.  
**  
"Finally got your attention, huh? But you'll have to do more than--GAH!" A gaster blaster materializes while they are still dodging the bones and successfully kills them.  
  
I sigh in relief, thankful for the brief moment of peace... Until I remember. **(Y/n)!**  
  
I run towards the body on the floor, but, before I can even take a step, everything fades and I find myself in the middle of the room again.   
  


####  _(Y/N) LV 18 xxx:xx_

####  _Last Corridor_

####  _File loaded._

  
I see a light at the end of the hallway and her figure appears next to the glimmering Save Point.  
  
**"Now THAT'S more like it!" **As I expected, it's Chara who's stands infront of me unfortunately. **"I have to admit, I was starting to get worried you'd disappoint me Sans. Our battle is the only one I always look forward to! I should have realized you just needed a little push in the right direction, he he he~" **They point their blade at me and I glare at them.**  
**  
I'm sorry (Y/n), seems like I don't have a choice... I have to FIGHT or else I'll die too quickly. But I'll try my best to reach you.  
  


#### * The REAL battle finally begins.

#### {...}

####  _SLASH!_

####  _*MISS*_

  
I manage to dodge one more attack and send them flying only few meters away from me before falling onto my knees, completely tired out. I can't... I can't do it anymore. This battle has been going on for hours, and yet I just killed Chara one or two more times. They are way stronger than normal...   
  
**"Whaaat? Tired already? It usually takes much more than that to tire you up!" **They slowly approach me without missing the chance to mock me. **"Is it because I wasn't here on the previous timeline to keep you on your toes? Oh, my bad then~"  
**  
"screw you..." This is best of a comeback my energy allows it. Chara snorts and look down at me, taking advantage of their new hight to loom over my defeated form.  
  
**"Hmm, guess I should give you some credit for surviving this long at least. You proved to be an actual challange, ****even with the power of my new soul. Good job!****" **They pat my head to 'congratulate' me and I slap it away.   
  
Goddammit. God-fucking-dammit! The only time, the only damn time I dare to think this nightmare will be over, everything goes to shit. Heh, I should have known from the start that my efforts would be for naught, like it always has been.  
  
**"Well, it was fun to watch you try to stop the inevitable. And also very refreshing to see you so desperate, thinking you could defeat me, ha ha ha!" **They raise the knife for the final hit and I close my eyes, resigning to my fate.  
  
_Sorry bro. This time, I'll be the one to leave first... See ya later._  
  


**"GOODBYE COMEDIAN AND ENJOY DEATH FOR THE LAST TIME!"**

_'NO!'_

####  ** _SLASH!_ **

My eyes shot open and I can't believe what I'm seeing. Standing between me and my certain death, with arms wide open, the person I'd tried so hard to reach out to looks at me and smile weakly.

"H-Heya Sans..."

"(Y...Y/N)?!" I exclaim, completely perplexed to see her again. _What... What in Asgore's name is going on?! How is this possible?!_ I notice that she begins to fall forward and I catch her body, leaning it on the ground. Gods, I've never seen this much blood before... 

**"NO! NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! HOW DID YOU FREE YOURSELF FROM MY HOLD?! AAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" **I hear Chara screaming in rage. When I glance at them, I see they had turned back into their normal appearance, black liquid dripping from wicked red eyes full of anger. A painful moan brings back my attention to the dying human girl in my arms.

"S-Sans, I... I'm sorry... I-I'm so sorry for everything... That I've done..." I try to shush her, to say that it wasn't her fault, but she shakes her head, blood leaking out of her mouth and tears leaving her eyes. She uses the last of her strengh to ask me one thing."Please... T-Take my soul... And d-do what you must... To put an end to my m-mess..." 

"c-c'mon bud, don't pull the dramatic speech on me now. this is no time for jokes." I say to (Y/n), but I receive no answer. I shake her, but her eyes don't even blink. She's not breathing anymore. She's **dead.**  
  


####  _\- (Y/N) LV 18 HP 00/88_

  
Then, a heart floats out of her body and I'm entranced by it. I didn't know it was possible for a human soul to have to many traits at once. It's almost a beautiful sight to see, if the reason why I have the chance to see it wasn't so terrible.  
  
**"THIS SOUL IS MINE!" **Chara's shout snaps me back to reality. They attempt to seize it, but I beat them and grab it myself. A bright light blinds me momentarily, mist taking over the Final Corridor, and a force pushes the freak away from me.  
  
When the room clears, I walk towards them and open my eyes, **both** of them lit up. They smirk and point their blade at me in a threat, but I just chuckle.  
  
"hehe. aren't you missing something buddy?" The smile fades from their face when they see my hand looming over the **RESET **button.  
  
**"Grrrrrr. You wouldn't DARE..!"  
  
**"oh, i definitely **will**. but first..."   
  
With a snap of my fingers, a bone pierces Chara's dark body through and brings them high up. Many gaster blasters surrounds them and the lasers completely obliterate them.  
  
"get dunked on, you megalomaniac." I give a satisfied sigh and smile genuinely, taking a moment to process everything.   
  
This is it. This is really it. I finally have the power to put an **end** on this damn nightmare!!  
  
...No.   
  
No, I can't. Not like this. Papyrus may be alive this time, but Tori, Undyne and everyone else... They are all dead. Very few monsters managed to escape, thanks to Alphys. After all this, Asgore will want to invade the surface and cause another war with the humans... Too much has been sacrificed already.  
  
I turn around and look at the human who's responsable for me still being alive. The human who gave me the power to defeat Chara for good. The human who saved my brother's life. The human who became my friend on the previous timeline. The human who is lying dead now.  
  
This timeline can't give anyone a happy ending. I must set things right.  
  
I summon the button again, my mind and soul made their decision.  
  


.  
.  
.

#### * Do you really wish to RESET the world?

#### no, _yes,_

#### i don't. _i do._


End file.
